A Saint
by chaengspink
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild for a mission in the age of 9. She's away for nearly 8 years and by the time that she comes back, a lot had already changed. Will her heart change too?
1. Hargeon Port

**Chapter 1**

The streets were full with hundreds - no, even thousands of people, some were with their families and some were alone, travelling through the countless of roads that can lead to different cities or to the port. Shops were scattered along the streets, mostly non-magic shops since its citizens are only normal people. On a particular magic shop - maybe the only one on the port - a girl and her cat can be seen examining the countless number of silvers keys hanging on the rack. Her gaze stopped at a particular key, her eyes shone and she eagerly asks the clerk its price.

"How much is this?" she points at the key.

"Oh! That key is the only one left of its kind in the shop. Therefore, it costs 20000 J"

"That expensive?" she sighs "Here then" she hands a pouch full of jewels.

The clerk quickly snatches the money, and gives the new key on her hand. She was ushered to the door of the shop, the clerk saying 'Have a nice day!' before the door was slammed on her face. Her eyes were still shining as she gaze at her new key but her brooding stops when she hears the murmurs of the girls who were passing her.

"Did you hear? Salamander is in the centre of the port. The people who caught a glimpse of him said he is handsome!" the girl squeaked.

"Really? We must hurry then!" another girl said.

_Salamander? from Fairy Tail? I'll see if its true. _She locked eyes with her cat, who nodded as if understanding what Lucy is implying. She took quick strides to the central place, her exceed now sitting on her shoulders.

A few feet away from her, there is a commotion, it was mainly consisted of girls squealing and the short bursts of magic shooting in the sky. She brushed past people aside, but she felt something was unusual. People would usually curse or shoot a glare at the people who pushed them to the side, but none of those scenarios happened. _ That's weird._

She is now in front of the crowd, where she saw a man doing different poses and the crowd shouting 'Salamander!'. She studied the man, spotting two rings on his hand, her eyes squinted at the marking on the ring. She studied the crowd's behaviour and eyes, and she could clearly see the hearts on their eyes, and the crowd also contains a ton of girls._ Hmm, he is using a Charm spell. Is he an impostor? or this is how Fairy Tail mages act for the past 5 years when I was gone?_

Before she could say something, she was interrupted by a boy shouting 'Igneel!' among the crowd, he was also nearing the middle, with an cat trailing behind him. When he arrived on the middle, she saw the boy's smiling face turned into a frown, muttering that it's not the Salamander that they knew. When he refused to accept _'S_alamander's' autograph, he was beaten up by his 'fans'. Before the Salamander left, not before saying that there's a party on his boat and the girls that are there were invited.

She tsked before approaching the pink-haired boy. Offering to buy them lunch even if they thought that they didn't help the girl.

* * *

Soon, they were in a restaurant, with stacks of plate already at the side of the table, as the boy in front of her continues to eat, along with his cat.

"Earlier, you look like you were finding this Salamander but was instead disappointed when it was another person." she asked, pretending not to know anything.

"Another person? Igneel's not human. He's a dragon" the cat whose name is Happy said.

"Why would a dragon appear at the middle of the town? Baka!"

She saw them froze, as if they were comprehending what she said. Natsu's eyes darted at the cat on Lucy's shoulder. "You also have a cat! Does he have wings too?"

"Yeah, and she is a girl, not a boy." she corrected.

"So you're a mage?" Lucy laughed nervously, she can't reveal anything since she doesn't know the boy. _But why do I feel like he's familiar? Like I saw him somewhere. _"Yes!" she flailed her arms "I saw her egg while I was walking on the forest."

* * *

_She was following her target, her steps were light as a feather. Her sole focus were the people who were laughing a few yards away from her, their boisterous laughs can be heard echoing throughout the forest. She was nearing them when she accidentally stepped on a twig, the wood cracking beneath her feet. _

_Good thing its sound wasn't heard because of the loud laughs. When she looked at her left, there lay an egg that is abnormally big to mistake it as a chicken's egg. She quickly carried it on her arms, but not before she heard steps approaching her._

_ She turned, and there was her targets, a dark guild that has been rampaging towns and taking their money. They stare at her intensely, as if a predator watching its prey. She let out a loud sigh, before putting back the egg carefully in its place as she stand behind the egg. _

_The dark guild - that consists mostly of men - surrounded her, they were laughing as a way to scare and mock her, but she stood on her ground and smirked at them."Guess I don"t have a choice but to eliminate all of you before you lay a hand on the egg." _

_The men snickered at this, "What can you do brat? You are a woman and women bow on our feet."_

_"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can underestimate my abilities." she grinned mischievously._

* * *

But of course she hadn't told Natsu the whole story, she only included that she found the egg in the forest that she was leisurely walking. Natsu, the idiot that he is, seemed to believe her story. She stood up and placed bills on the table. "Well, you can continue eating. Thank you again for popping at the scene, if you hadn't, I wouldn't realize that I was tricked by a fake Salamander."

She was near at the door when she noticed the server became pale. She turned around, only to see the both of them bowing at her, their faces on the ground.

"You don't need to do that!" she scolded, her ears turning red.

* * *

She was sitting at a bench near the park, her hands flicking through the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. "Ehh? They destroyed 8 houses on their mission? They never changed. Or should I say they got worse."

She chuckled as she continued scanning the contents of the magazine. "Hmm, Mira's the week's model again. I wonder how they are. I must hurry up to Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail you say?" A voice spoke and the nearby bush suddenly moved, and the fake Salamander emerged.

"What of Fairy Tail?"

"I can get you in. You want to join right?"

"You can't fool me. Not even once. What do you want?"

"I want to invite you to my party tonight at the boat, if you come, I'll put a good word about you on our master."

_This fool. Who does he think he is? I'm a member of Fairy Tail myself. But that's suspicious as itself. Do I agree to this man? _

"Are you really going to help me join the guild?" she asked with fake enthusiasm, and the man smirked, thinking that his Charm spell had taken effect. _Gotcha._

He fixed his hair, " Of course darling. See you at the party tonight." And he suddenly flew with his weird fire.

Lucy saluted, like she was a soldier. When the man was no longer in sight, she seethed.

_The dumb ass thinks he fooled me. Better get ready to the party tonight. Something about it bothers me. _

* * *

Extravagant wine, music and fine women with dresses can be seen on the boat. The sounds of the chattering made between the women were muffled within four walls, on which Lucy is in with the 'Salamander'. The sound of the lid popping on the bottle broke through Lucy's reverie.

"Wine? Champagne?"

"Anything is fine with me."

"Here." The glass with champagne was extended to her.

"Thanks," she twirled the beverage on the glass. "This has a sleeping pill in it, right?"

She missed the look of shock on Salamander's face. "What is it that you really want?"

The curtains were pushed to the side and funny-looking men suddenly appeared with two women - women that were invited to the party, sleeping - on their arms. Lucy gritted her teeth. "Release them."

"Why would I? We're going to Bosco to drop all of these women."

"What about your promise? On me joining to Fairy Tail?"

"Well, that was a hoax. So be a little good girl and come here."

"No way. You dare taint the name of Fairy Tail when you are just a fake. You people disgust me." She spoke with such venom.

"Grab her!" The Salamander ordered and men began running to her way. She gets hold of her keys, beginning to call out her Spirit when it was suddenly taken away by his fire. " A Celestial Mage? Your keys are useless to me, might as well throw it away."

Her eyes widened when it was thrown to the sea, but she knows Aira (Her cat) had gotten a hold of it. She smirked and was ready to use her whip when the wooden ceiling suddenly had a hole, and Natsu emerged on the smoke. "Natsu? What are you doing here?"

Natsu paid no attention to her, his eyes glaring on the men. "Happy! Take Lucy away from here!"

"Aye sir!" and suddenly she was taken away.

But the Salamander bastard didn't want let her go, and so he attacked. "Prominence Whip!"

Numerous fire-like arrows went to their way and they manage to dodge it, but the last one hit Happy's wings and the next thing that Lucy knew, they were falling to the sea.

* * *

She gasped for air, as she tried to stay afloat. She looked at her sides, seeing Happy's ears sticking out on the water. Aira flew to her side, "Here."

She got her keys back and assessed the situation._ A Dragon Slayer like Natsu feels motion sickness on vehicles._ "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

A yellow light blinded her for a second, and there in front of her was a mermaid. An angry mermaid to be exact.

"You brat! What did I say about dropping my key? Be thankful your cat was there to retrieve it quickly."

She snickered, " I wasn't the one who dropped your key. A man on the boat did. Tried to stop him but he didn't listen" she reasoned.

"Oh? He is? I'm gonna kill him then." She screamed and water came out from her urn, creating a huge wave, hitting the boat with Lucy and the cats in tow.

She coughed out water before glaring at the mermaid, "Damn! Why do I always get caught up in your waves?"

"Oh did you? I only realized that I targeted you" she shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't call me for the next 2 weeks, I'm gonna go on a vacation with my boyfriend" she repeated once again with a smirk "My boyfriend." And she disperse into nothing.

"That mermaid, tsk." She checked the damage on the ship and the surroundings. "She overdid it again. Master's going to have tons of complaints."

She watched at the distance as Natsu fought the fake Salamander. Her eyes widen in surprise when Natsu said "I am a member of Fairy Tail. And I've never seen your face before!"

His magic reminded her of someone who taught her how to use and take control of it, _we're the same_. Then a thought crossed her mind, _so he is the real Salamander. Why didn't I deduced it earlier?_

She watched on the sidelines how Natsu beat up the guy and Happy on her side, explaining the qualities of a dragon that Natsu possessed,_ Igneel._ Their fight ended, with the guy and his group beaten up very badly, their ship in bits and pieces. Natsu dragged her as they run, the Rune Knights in tow of them.

Natsu looked at her, "You're going to Fairy Tail right? Let's go!"


	2. A Returning Member?

They finally arrived at the town of Magnolia. Lucy observed the streets, it still haven't changed but a few establishments were added. They were now in front of the guild, and Natsu opened its doors. On the moment the doors were open, a mug with beer flown to her direction. She dodged the mug fron hitting her face, and instead it hit the wall on her side.

Natsu shouted, "We're back!"

The guild shouted but stopped when they spotted a blonde beside Natsu.

"L-Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cheered, running to Lucy's direction and tackling her into a hug.

"You know her? How do I not know her then?" Natsu inquired.

"Stupid flame-brain! You didn't see her cause she left before you join the guild!" Gray commented.

"What did you say stripper?" Natsu said angrily. Just like the regular times, they were butting heads once more.

Master Makarov descended on the stairs, seeing Lucy talking to Mirajane, Cana and Levy. "Listen brats! Lucy's now here, so let's PARTY!" They all shouted and soon, kegs of beer were readied and they began partying.

"What took you so long, Lucy? I remembered the job only taking for a year." Mira commented, while wiping a mug with a cloth.

"That's right, Lu-chan. A lot has already changed. The guild, the city. And new guilds are even created every week!"

"Oi Lucy, why are you glancing around you when we're talking?" Cana asked slurry, holding a keg of beer between her arms.

"I have to train again that's why I was gone for years." she answered back still glancing on her surroundings "By the way, I noticed, where is Lisa-chan?"

She saw how Mira froze, Levy stopped on the book that she is reading, and how Cana put down the beer keg.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mira went to her place and grabbed her hand, and they were out of the door before Lucy knew.

* * *

They stood in front of a grave, where this words were written, _Lisanna Strauss: a loving friend and sister._

"H-how did this happen?" She croaked, tears threatening to spill out.

She heard how Mira sighed, her voice shaky as she answered, "It was my fault. 6 years after you were gone, I let Lisanna and Elfman go with me on a job. But while we were accomplishing the job on slaying a monster, Elfman tried to protect us. But h-he can't control it, and Lisanna tried to coax him to go back to normal. I was shouting for Lisanna to get back, but Elfman, he s-s-uddenly -" Mira's explanation was interrupted when Lucy engulfed the older in a hug.

"Shh, don't continue it if you can't. I'm sorry I wasn't here when that happened. Just cry. I'm not leaving."

Mirajane finally broke down into tears, she gripped Lucy's clothes tightly as she sob all of her restrained tears on the younger's neck. Lucy could only run her fingers on Mira's hair, and the occasional pat on the back as Mira cried.

Lucy didn't know how long they were standing there, nor when Mira stopped crying but still buried her face on the Lucy's neck as she calmed down. She only knew that the sun's setting right now, and Mira started wiping her remaining tears. "Thank you for listening, Lucy."

Lucy smiled sincerely, "Anytime."

* * *

"Did my father come back already?" A child asked.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Your father is an excellent mage. Just wait till he comes back." The master calmly answered.

"What do you mean don't worry about it?! It's been a week since he left! And Mt. Hakobe isn't that far!" The boy yelled as he landed a punch on their Master's face.

Lucy watched from the counter, and Natsu was on the request board, probably looking for a job but also eavesdropping on the conversation.

The little boy ran to the doors of the guild, and the Master was left holding the part of his face where the boy's face had hit.

She saw Natsu going to doors of the guild in the corner of her eye. She waited a few seconds before she followed. She spotted Natsu a few yards away, kneeling on his knee so that he would level on the height of the little boy who's crying. "I'll find Macao, I promise."

The pink-haired boy flashed his toothy grin before ruffling the boy's hair.

* * *

"Good thing I brought a jacket to lessen the cold. But it's still not enough." Lucy muttered while shivering.

"It's not even that cold."

"Of course you wouldn't feel cold! You're a fire wizard!" Lucy's shout was muffled under her jacket.

"Saying something, Luigi?"

"Good grief. And it's Lucy." Was all she could only say.

* * *

The Vulcan howled when he saw a beautiful woman, but his nose flared when she was with someone. _Must get that woman._

They were walking when Lucy sensed something, an animal approaching. The Vulcan appeared in front of Lucy, his mouth drooling even though Lucy's not showing any skin. He suddenly grab Lucy and the animal ran, leaving Natsu in the middle of nowhere.

The Vulcan put down Lucy when they arrived at the cave, the animal was still drooling and Lucy can't help but be irritated. Should I attack now?

"Where's Macao?"

The animal only stared back at her, "No man here!" The animal's ears flared, and started running on Lucy's direction. Lucy's stance changed, and when the Vulcan neared, she delivered a punch and swept her feet on the Vulcan's legs. Before the Vulcan can stand again, Lucy got a hold of her whip and used it to hit the Vulcan's vitals, rendering it unconscious. Natsu arrived at the scene, his mouth gaping on the creature. The creature suddenly had smoke coming out from its body, and a blinding light shined. When it disappeared, there appeared a man who's badly hurt.

"Macao! Let's bring him back to the guild!" Natsu shouted as he carried Macao's slump body on his back.

Romeo cried as he saw his father came back in bandages,

He hugged him as he cried, and the boy swore at that moment,_ I'm going to join Fairy Tail when I grow up._

* * *

"Lucy! Let's go on a job!" Natsu shouted as he approached Lucy and Aira, with Happy flying behind him. "And why would I go on a job with you?"

"Because we're a team! And we're friends! And I picked a job perfect for you!"

"What perfect job?"

"Here!" He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Lucy. _Need a wizard to destroy a book! Specifically a blondie! Reward: 200,000 J._

"This is it? I'm in, let's go!"

* * *

_This is his house? Why is something wrong with this, the smell around the house is different. It doesn't smell like them._

They were currently sitting in someone's living room. The family that posted the job request is in front of them. The other details of the job is being explained to them at the moment. She was silent, nodding here and there as the man continued speaking. "If you completely destroyed the book, we'll give you 2 million Jewels for a good job."

"2 million?!"Natsu and Happy's voice boomed on the living room "But the paper said its 200,000 J?"

"I changed it a couple of hours ago, maybe you didn't get updated by your guild but it's okay."

"So you need me to dress as a maid, apply at the mansion, then sneak to his library when he's not around?" The man nodded and they stood up.

"Leave it to us."

* * *

Tall walls and two gates stand up high, surrounding the mansion's walls. Lucy was by herself, while Natsu and Happy are hiding behind a tree. She shouted, "I'm applying for a maid, is anybody here?!"

She heard a sound on the ground, and soon, a hole appeared. A tall and large woman was across her and she can't help but to wince_. Why does this maid feels familiar?_

"Applying for the job?" Lucy nodded.

"Master, someone's applying for the maid position."

The perverted man stared at her for a few seconds, "You're ugly. Go home."

"Ugly?!"

The duke's maids were all behind him in a flash, and Lucy can't help but have her mouth open. She pretended to slump her shoulders before turning around and going back to town. The man's maids snickered at her pathetic form leaving them behind.

* * *

"We should infiltrate the mansion if he doesn't want to hire me."

"But how?"

"Aira would fly me to the mansion's roof if there are no people in the vicinity."

"We should go too!"

"Okay, but be quiet. I'll head to the library and you guard the door. Use something to signal if someone's coming."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"So it's another set of puny wizards again. Now, they sent Fairy Tail." A man observed in a lacrima.

"Eliminate them if necessary."

The man chuckled in the dark while two men stood behind him.

* * *

Hundreds of books in shelves greeted Lucy the moment she stepped on the library.

"What are the chances of finding that book in here?" she muttered under her breath. _Better start now._

Lucy started looking on the alphabetical order of the books and stopped when she saw **D** on the books list. She stepped on the ladder and after a few minutes, she saw the book loosely tucked on the shelve. The book was covered in yellow and has the image of sunset as the cover and Lucy flipped through the pages. _Something's hidden._

The gorilla maid materialize in front of Natsu, who shouted _Lucy!_ before he was thrown away from the door. Lucy who already knows what is happening shouted back, "Distract them! I have to read this book before I destroy it!"

Natsu can only grunt in response and stood up. He attacked the maid, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The maid blocked the attacked, but it was obvious that she took a huge damage.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

That next attack was impossible for the maid to block, as the fire engulfed her, and she was knocked out.

"You're no match for us." Two boys stood at the railings on the second floor. "We are the Vanish Brothers."

"The what?"

"Mama will laugh at this. We get a chance to eat and stomp this fairy."

"She will be proud, brother."

"Let's finish him!"

Natsu shouted, "Happy! Go with Lucy!"

"I'm going to help you! Besides, Lucy has Aira with her."

"Don't worry about me, I can handle them both."

Happy flew away but not before saying, "Aye!"

* * *

Lucy stayed at the library, her eyes swiftly scanning through the pages with the help of the gale-force reading glasses. An equipment that lets a person read faster rather than at a normal pace. Her eyes continued to shine at the descriptive words skillfully written at the book. But it was interrupted by none other than the Duke himself. "What are you doing with my book?"

"This is not your book."

"I made Kemu Zaleon write it. Therefore, it is mine. You don't have any right to be touching it."

"A perverted and disgusting man like you shouldn't have it. You should be ashamed of yourself, bringing down his pride like that."

"What are you saying?"

Lucy snickered at him,"There are secrets hidden on the book, and they aren't for you to know and read. You foul man."

Everlue got nervous at what Lucy stated, _secrets? Did he wrote about my illegal dealings to humiliate me and get me arrested? The council must not know of this. I must take care of this myself. _

He abruptly dug on the ground, on which Lucy paid attention to, feeling the vibrations in the ground. When she sensed the vibration directly coming to where she stood, she jumped to the side, missing the hands that appeared on the ground to grab her and the Duke appeared once again, seething in annoyance. "Give me the book!"

"No, I shall finish this now."

* * *

"So you are a fire wizard. We specialize on defeating them."

Natsu paid no attention to their insults, his fists flaming from anger and he has only one goal in mind: to teach this guys a lesson not to mess with Fairy Tail and insult them. He attacked, only to be blocked by the man with long hair, his weapon making contact with his fist and the fire dissolved. Natsu jumped back to the other's kick.

"This weapon allows me to take someone's fire when they attack, and allows me to reflect it back!"

A burst of fire went to Natsu's direction, engulfing himself in flames.

They snickered, "Huh, easy fairy. No one withstands their own magic being throw back at them."

They heard gulping sounds and when they turned around, Natsu was slurping the fire. Natsu grinned at them, he smashed his fists together. "That's all you can do? I'm getting fired up!"

"Impossible! He's a monster!" they both stated before Natsu roared at them, returning the fire that he ate and the windows erupted from the heat.

When the smoke dissipated, the guys were barely conscious on the ground, smoke coming through their mouths as they both murmured the same thing, "Unbelievable."

* * *

Lucy stood firmly on the ground, the book tightly clutched to her side. She didn't want to fight him, but she has no choice when the Duke tried to incapacitate her hand, and dug a few more holes around the mansion to attack her freely. She already had enough. She waited for a few seconds, and the Duke emerged again.

Lucy evaded the attack, but not without calling Cancer and Taurus in her head. When the Duke tried to dig again, Taurus swung his axe and Cancer prepared his scissors. The attack from both of the spirits weren't enough to knock him out, but enough to slow him down. Lucy took her chance, and attacked on his side. Her feet connected to his waist, and her fist met his cheek. His body slammed on the wall, leaving a small dent due to the impact of the hit.

But instead of trying to run away or surrender, he chuckled deviously. An annoying grin displayed in his face.

Lucy feigned ignorance.

"You know you're not the only one with spirits." He continued to grin "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

A flash happened, and there was the maid, with Natsu holding in her back. Lucy tried not to react. Her hands shaped into fists when she figured out what the Duke was trying to do. _He's treating them like this? Unforgivable!_

"Natsu, step away. Let me fight them myself."

"You sure, Lucy? We can take them both?"

"Yes and no, just wait outside or something. I can do it."

"Well, that's unfortunate" Natsu froze when Lucy's cold gaze met his eyes "I'm staying on the side, you can have them"

Natsu watched at the side, with Happy and Aira beside him. He watched with curious eyes as to how would defeat those two. Especially, since he didn't saw how Lucy knocked out the Vulcan when they saved Macao. He saw Lucy begin to emit a scary aura on her body, he winced at the sight as Lucy called on her celestial spirits and they appeared beside her. The three of them attacked the maid and Everlue.

"Lucy is a different kind of celestial wizard."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Most celestial wizards hide behind their spirits, yes?"

Natsu and Happy nodded.

"Well she isn't like that, she fights alongside her spirits because she doesn't want them to be the only one whose hurt if they're fighting. She helps them and doesn't treat them as objects, but as friends." Aira continued, "You also know that the his maid is a celestial spirit. So she's mad that he's treating them like that. She wants to be the one who's going to defeat them so that she can say sorry to Virgo after this."

By the time Aira continued explaining, the mansion began to tremble and when they looked at Lucy's direction, she is the only one who is standing, two figures laying on the floor in front of her. The other one dissipated in light and Lucy gave a smile to her teammates as she ran to the direction of the door, the others soon following.

They watched as the building start to crumble and fall to the ground.

"You really went out Lucy! You sure are a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Hey! Both of us destroyed the house. Not just me!"

"Say anything you want, Lucy"

* * *

"Here is the book."

"But I told you to destroy it, why are you giving it to me?" The middle-aged man asked, his eyebrows furrowed, his wife's expression the same as him.

"You can do whatever you want, burn or destroy it. I fully understand why you need to do so." She continued, gazing at him," You're Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you, Mister Kaby?"

"How? I never said that to the both of you?"

Lucy dismissed him, "You don't need to, I already know."

The book began to glow before Kaby had the chance to lit up his lighter.

"It's starting." Lucy murmured.

The book floated in the air and opened, letters spreading out across the room. Kaby had his mouth gaped in shock, as the title rearranged itself, forming the word _Dear Kaby_.

Lucy breathed out, "You can consider it a book that is the most horribly written by Zekua Melon - his real name - but it is also his greatest literature that he had written during his existence. It is a letter for you, his son."

Kaby hugged the book which stopped glowing, tears springing out of his eyes. "Thank you, father."

Lucy smiled, while Natsu put his hands at the back of his head. "We will not take the money, Kaby."

"But-"

Lucy interrupted, "I agree with my partner sir, we did not destroyed the book and completed the mission that you tasked to gave us. We do not wish to taint Fairy Tail's name by accepting the reward money." She continued, "We're going home, sir. You should go too, along with your wife."

"Huh?" Kaby and his wife asked, confused.

* * *

"Oh Luce, how did you know that it wasn't their house? I was supposed to say it." Natsu inquired, suspicious to what Lucy is actually capable of.

Lucy ran her hand on her hair, deciding to tell the other slayer of what she truly is. "Let's take a break and eat first. Then I'll tell you."

"Sure!"

"So would you tell me what you really are?" He asked, his face stuffed, full with food

"Don't be surprised or anything, but I highly doubt that.." she trailed off, "I have a feeling that you understand what I'm talking about... I'm also a Dragon Slayer."

"Cool! Why didn't you tell me in the first place? Did a Dragon taught you? Do they know Igneel? What is - "

He was cut off by an almost irritated Lucy, "Slow down, Natsu. I'll tell you."

_A year had passed since Lucy left the guild to do her mission, which was only done within a span of 6 months. Her targets knowing her presence._

_A little cat lay between her arms, while she walked on the path leading to Magnolia. She perceived a sound, like an animal screeching, preferably a horse on the woods on her right side. She began to feel conscious, her heart thumping loudly because of nervousness. Because of her curiosity, she followed the sound, getting nearer on the source._

_ She hid on the bushes, seeing a horse, surrounded by wolves. The animal was whimpering, a scratch on its side. Lucy began a mini plan in her mind, readying her whip and keys. Her 10 year old shouted, " Open! Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" _

_The cow emerged after the blinding light , gathering the wolves attention. The hungry creatures snarled as Taurus swung his axe, his weapon hitting the ground. The wolves whimpered when they saw one of their kind was bleeding, a small wound in its leg. They cowered in fear and run out of the sight. The Bull also disappeared in the light once again. _

_When they were gone, Lucy approached the wounded horse, which is now laying on the ground. She opened her pack, grabbing her bottle of water and a roll of bandage. The horse whimpered, its eyes cautiously gazing at Lucy. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to do anything to you." She reassured, slowly uncapping her bottle. _

_The horse remained, as if agreeing but still watching her. She carefully drop some water on the wound, attempting to cleanse it. The horse cried, but unable to do anything. When she was done, she rolled the bandage across the horse's body, silently praying that was enough. Good thing it was. She cheered lowly, backing away from the horse. The horse began to stand up on its legs and neighed, as if thanking her. She smiled in reply, the horse slowly disappearing on the woods. _

_A clap resounded in the forest, Lucy jolted and turned, seeing a person sitting in one of the trees, their hair tied into a ponytail. "Who are you?" _

_"I am Celestial, a dragon." _

_"A dragon? why are you a human then, who's now sitting in a branch of a tree?" _

_The woman laughed, her pony-tailed hair swayed on the wind. "I can change appearances young child, its either a human or my true form, a dragon. That's also the case for others." _

_"The others? So there are other dragons besides you?" "_

_Of course, I'm not the only one in my kind. Also, I had come to fetch you."_

_ "Fetch me? What are you going to do?" _

_"You want to be stronger, yes?" Lucy nodded. "Then I'm here to train you." _

_"How do I know that you are telling the truth?"_

_ "I don't lie, unless necessary."_

_ Lucy sighed, "How long am I going to train? My guild would be worried about me disappearing at a young age. And my mission is done."_

_Celestial smiled, "if you want, you can call your master, but he mustn't know that a dragon would train you."_

_"But why?"_

_"It can be dangerous. For you and for them."_

_"Okay, I'll inform him on my lacrima now. Give me five minutes." _

_"That's okay, Lucy."_

_Lucy brought out her communication lacrima from her bag, she laid the small cat on her lap, as she took a seat on the ground while leaning against the tree. Celestial was a few yards away from her, so that she'll be out of sight. The lacrima was blank for a minute, before Master Makarov appeared at the other side. _

_"Hello Master!"_

_"Oh Lucy! You are already done on your mission? Doesn't it take a year before it's done?" Lucy scratched her neck, "Well, something happened while I was tailing them so I finished it early, hehe." _

_"So you must be on your way back then, child?"_

_"Well about that Master, I decided to not come back yet to train further."_

_"How long would you be gone? Is there someone who's going to train you? Should I tell the others?"_

_Lucy laughed a little bit, "It depends on my capabilities, Master. I should surprise you when I go back. As for informing the others, tell them that I went somewhere if they asked. A woman offered to train me, and I might as well go. Thank you, Master. See you again." She bowed. _

_Makarov smiled back, before the communication lacrima shut off._

_"Should we start now? " she asked Celestial who gazed back at her, "Follow me."_

"And that was it, Natsu." Lucy concluded, not continuing anymore.

"When did yours disappeared? Because mine did during x777."

Lucy hummed, "One day she was also gone which was 3 years ago, I tried to search for her these past few years but failed. I still believe we'll see each other some time again."

Natsu didn't asked anymore about their 'parents' as he chewed on the grilled fish, while Happy was eating a raw one. "If you are a Celestial Wizard, I guess being a Dragon Slayer is your second magic?"

"Yeah."

Happy questioned, "Say Lucy, what kind of a Dragon Slayer are you?'

"Well as you know, as the name of my parent implies, she taught me how to be a Celestial Dragon Slayer."

"That's awesome! We can also be a team of Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail!"

"I guess you could say that, Natsu." She laughed. They ate their food in silence before taking their roll-beds for the night.

* * *

They were walking for hours the next day, Lucy in a bad mood because of how Happy was bad at directions.

She huffed, while Aira laid in her shoulders while they walk. "We still aren't there, Happy? You said you are great at pointing directions."

"I am, and this is where my nose says we should go."

"I should've let you take the lead earlier." she whispered to Aira, who nodded and giggled. "He seems genuine though, don't you think?"

"Yeah, and I want to laugh."

Lucy stilled, Natsu sensing that her teammate was not following behind him, "Is anything wrong, Lucy?"

"Someone's behind that bush." She pointed at her side, Natsu jumping there already with his fists flamed before Lucy can stop him. The person emerged after Natsu came out, "Gray!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a bathroom."

"Then you could have done that at the guild! You're shirtless again!" She scolded, Gray went stiff for a second before speaking once again, "This is the fastest route in the forest to get back at the guild. I was heading back from a mission."

"That's explains it." Lucy hummed. Her attention was diverted when Aira poked her, "I sense a group of mages planning something on us. We must take action first."

"Where?" Lucy replied in a low tone.

"I can hear them from that tree." She pointed on the 5th tree from their distance, while Natsu and Gray were bickering in the background, Happy watching them amused.

Lucy nodded, before disappearing quickly.

She appeared behind the group that Aira's talking about, their backs hunched as they discussed their plan on taking the cats. _They plan to take Aira and Happy for food? Distract us with sand magic and escape?_

"I believe I can't let you do that boys." She butted in, the group paled at seeing one of the person on the group that they were going to attack were there, in front of them.

The goblin looking man hissed at her, "So what? You gonna do something about it?"

She clenched her teeth in annoyance, angry at the fact that he mocked her. _No one mocks her and gets away with it._

"Lucy, calm down." Aira reassured her.

"Just do something to unable them from moving." She continued, "Do you think the boys already noticed that you were gone there?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Hey Natsu, where's Lucy and Aira?"

Both boys stopped fighting with each other, now scanning their surroundings. "Now that you pointed it out, where is she?"

They felt a strong thud in the ground. They went to the source of it. They only reached Lucy and Aira, staring at the tree in front of them. "What's wrong?"

Lucy sighed, now turning in her heels to walk away. "Nothing, let's go back."

"Sure. We must hurry Natsu" Gray felt a chill in his spine just by remembering.

"Or what ice prick?"

"She's coming back any day now."

"What do you mean - jeez, we must go."

"What are you two talking about? You two look like soulless children."

"They're talking about Erza." Happy answered for them. "The toughest female wizard in Fairy Tail. She's coming back from her mission and everyone knows what that means."

"Well, what is she like? I want to meet her!"

"She's scary." Natsu and Gray shuddered.

"Huh?"

"A wild animal?"

"A beast?"

"More like a full monster." Happy ended.

"Like this?" Lucy imagined a woman who's height is tall as a giant, horns in the side of her head, fire coming out of her mouth -but Gray interrupted her imagination. "Your image of her is not far off from her scariness. She might even be bigger!"

"What are you saying?"

"She could demolish three mountains with one kick!"

Happy corrected, "It's more like two, that's a bit of exaggeration"

Lucy and Aira laughed out loud at the three, "Come on, guys. You can't be serious about that."

Happy thought, _let's see if Lucy wouldn't be scared, haha._

"Anyway, let's go."

* * *

In the streets of Magnolia, people in the sidewalks stare at a woman, her armor clinking while she walked, a large object on top of her head.


	3. The Mage in Armor

Today is just another normal day in the guild. Members standing on the Request Board, choosing and picking jobs, people talking and laughing in the tables, Natsu and Gray fighting at the side, and Lucy drinking her strawberry shake as usual. Lucy was sipping in her shake when Gray and Natsu approached her.

"Luigi, let's go on a job!"

"Lucy, you want to go on a job?"

The two boys scowled at each other.

"She's going with me ice stripper!"

"I'm the one who asked her first, flame brain!"

Lucy can only watched as the two fight again, but she froze when she felt an arm snaking on her shoulder. "How about you go with me? We can go somewhere else."

Her mouth gaped open at the boy who said it, but she stifled her laugh when the boy froze, spotting sets of keys on her belt. The boy said sorry before running away. "What's wrong with him?"

"There are rumors going that a wizard like you dumped him." Mira shrugged.

But the said boy came back running, his hand on his knees as he panted at the side of the door. His face in panic, "-za's here! She's coming!"

The rowdy guild became silent, the first time that Lucy had seen before she left for her mission and training. She turned to Mira who's also looking patiently at the door, "She can't be scary, is she?"

"Oh she is, you can say that she's the strongest female wizard at the moment, maybe on par with you?"

"Haha, I'm not that strong Mira."

"Deny all you want, Lucy. But I perceive strong magic radiating off of you."

"Oh."

Their talk was interrupted by Macao, "Erza's nearing. We're dead I'm telling you."

The clinking of armor is the sound that Lucy can hear. She waited in anticipation as the mage entered the doors, obviously carrying something big on the top of her head. A loud thud resonated on the guild, and the members held their breaths, waiting for the mage to start saying something. The girl was a few yards across from Lucy and she can't help but to gasped lightly at the sight. _Natsu and Gray probably exaggerated about her. _Scarlet hair passed on her shoulders and she wears an armor that suits her, a blue skirt and combat boots to pair.

"She's so pretty."

Mirajane glanced at her when she said that. _Oops._

"Is master here?"

Mirajane smiled, "Welcome back! Master's not here right now. He's at the guild conference."

"I see."

"What's that big thing, Erza-san?" They pointed at the humongous thing.

"A horn of a monster that I subdued, the villagers decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir for saving their town. Is there a problem?"

"No!"

She whipped her head to scan the surrounds of the guild, their knees shaking from nervousness. "While I was on my trip, I heard that you've caused wreckage once again! The master may be understanding but not me!"

"Wacaba! I told you to smoke outside!" Wacaba immediately put off his cigarette.

"Vjiteer! Dance outside."

"Nab! Stop hanging out at the request board and pick a job already."

"Macao!" She sighed, "I'm not gonna say anything for today."

_But she said so many already. _

_"_That's Erza for you."

Lucy seemed deep in thought, _Even if she kind of complains the way of things here, her voice is soft and she looks like a mature person. Maybe there's no reason to be afraid of her_.

"Is Natsu and Gray here?"

Some guild members went aside, giving way to the two boys in an embrace that tells others that they are friends, but obviously they were tightly clutching each other because of nervousness. "We are here Erza!" Gray stated "We're close friends as you can see!"

"Aye!" Natsu sweat dropped.

"They both became like Happy, especially Natsu" Lucy whispered to Aira who nodded in acknowledgement.

Erza nodded, "I see, that's good. You're treating each other as friends."

"But we aren't good friends" Gray muttered under his breath.

"I've never seen Natsu become like this!"

"Well" Mirajane started, "He challenged Erza to a fight a long time ago and he got beaten up."

"Natsu did?!"

Wacaba added, "She found Gray walking around half naked and he got beat up too."

Cana grinned," Also Loke tried to hit on her and we can say he got beaten too"

Erza turned serious in a flash, "I heard something bad while I was coming back. Natsu, Gray, normally I would consult this first to the master but he isn't here and we need to do this urgently. I need your help with something, will you come with me?"

Natsu and Gray only stared at each other, thoughts coming and going through their minds. But still, it's Erza so they said _Yes_ in the end. "We'll go tomorrow."

Mirajane has her hands in her mouth, as if shocked on her discovery. "If the three of them would form a team, they'll be the strongest team of Fairy Tail."

Lucy could only peer.

* * *

The sound of the whistling of the train can be heard at this place, people running, catching their rides while pulling their luggage's with them. Two people were arguing again in the middle of the train station.

"Why am I partners with you?! Erza doesn't need you! We could handle it ourselves, ice stripper!"

"You stole my line, flame brain! Who wants to be team with you anyways!"

"Say Lucy, why are you only watching them? I thought you said Mira wants you to go watch them to prevent them from fighting."

"Well I wouldn't want to embarrass myself just scolding those two. Besides, I actually want to go to this mission. I feel like I'll be fighting again!"

"You're like Natsu, Lucy"

"Cause we're the same!"

While the four of them bickered at each other - with Aira watching while sitting on Lucy's shoulder - Erza approached to their direction. Aira seeing this on her peripheral vision, dodged Lucy who grunted. "What?"

"She's approaching."

"I'm sorry. Did I kept you waiting?"

"What - dang! Too much luggage!" She reacted with mouth gaped open, looking at numerous luggage's on Erza's cart.

"Natsu, Gray, are you fighting?" She proceeded towards the boys who were still arguing and insulting each other. The two visibly tensed, their arms automatically wrapping on each other's neck. "No! We're friends with each other!"

"It's important to be on good terms"

"Aye!"

Lucy facepalmed, "Natsu became Happy again."

Now it was her turn to go stiff when Erza went turned to her direction, Happy laughed deviously beside her which caused Lucy to glare at the male cat, who shut his mouth as fast as the lightning. She bowed to greet her formally, "Hello, Erza."

"Oh, I saw you at the guild yesterday. Are you a new member?"

Lucy chuckled, "No. I am a returning member of Fairy Tail."

The scarlet haired mage frowned, deep in thought "Are you the one who left the guild on a mission and decided to train for more?"

She nodded. "My name's Lucy."

Erza continued, "You're also the one who defeated a gorilla with a flick of her finger! A strong mage indeed."

Lucy sweat dropped before muttering "Not really. Who spread that rumor?" She took a glance at Happy, who averted his gaze, but obviously trying his best not to laugh. "Can I join to wherever you are going?"

Erza replied, "We will be glad that you can join us. What's the name of your cat?"

"Oh sorry. Erza this is Aira, and Aira this is Erza." The female cat extended her little paw "Nice to meet you."

"Vice versa. She's more polite than Happy." They both shook their hand/paw. She glanced at the two boys behind her, who instantly behaved "I'll explain the mission on the train. Come on."

"I have one condition, Erza" Natsu interrupted.

"Hey!"

"What is it?"

"Fight me when we get back! I became stronger while you were gone!"

"I agree that you have gotten stronger. I might be in a disadvantage but I accept your condition."

"Okay let's go!"

* * *

"You challenged Erza earlier and you're here like this. Lucy's also the same?!" Gray and Erza looked at the two dragon slayers beside them, both having their face twisted in pain and disgust.

Natsu whispered shakily, "I-I thought you weren't the same as me Lucy? You didn't got motion sickness on Bora's ship."

Lucy whispered back weakly as Natsu, "I took pills. Since this is not urgent, I decided not to take it. It would make me immune if I drink every time I have to ride a vehicle."

"Give me one." Aira rummaged into Lucy's sling bag while Lucy leaned on the window, her face drained of color. Aira passed a pill on Happy, who took it into Natsu's mouth. A few seconds after, Natsu's face returned in color and he sat up grinning at Lucy. "Thanks Lucy!"

"Don't mention it."

"Just take one" Natsu urged.

"No, I can handle it"

"But- "

"I'm fine Natsu."

Erza and Gray watched in amusement between the exchange of two. Natsu huffed before crossing his arms. Aira seemed to know what Lucy's thinking so she asked in her friend's behalf, "Not to be rude Erza san, but what is your magic? Lucy is curious"

Happy answered, "Erza's magic is beautiful and it makes people bleed!"

She winced, _blood isn't beautiful._

"I believe Gray's magic is more beautiful than mine."

Gray puts his fist closed on top of his palm and after a few seconds, smoke began to come out of his hand and when he opened his fist, an emblem of Fairy Tail made of ice is on his open palm. Lucy gaped even though her face twisted in dizziness again. "It's been ages since I saw your magic. Good to know that it became more prettier over the years."

Gray gave a laugh before returning his attention to Erza, "What is the reason why you need us?"

Erza sighed, annoyed at the fact that Lucy grunts every time like Natsu, so she decided to do the same at the girl. She punched her in the gut. Lucy didn't passed out quickly, but she was barely conscious, "That's not nice."

Natsu and Gray pretended not to see anything while Aira grimaced at the scarlet haired mage who stared in return. "What?"

"I don't know if Lucy's gonna be mad at you or not."

Erza showed no emotions at the cat's statement. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind, just continue saying what's the problem is. I'm sure Lucy's listening to bits of information."

Erza shrugged before continuing, "While I was on my mission, I stopped on one of the wizard pubs along the way."

* * *

_It was on Onibas, and Erza was currently drinking in the bar when a man's voice caught her attention._

_"Where's our booze?"_

_One of his companions hissed, "Calm down! Don't cause a scene here" _

_"How can I be? We know where Lullaby is but we can't retrieve it because of a stupid seal!"_

_"Tone your voice down!'_

_A calm voice reassured them but you can tell it's a male's voice, "Don't worry about it. I will go there and solve that seal. You guys head back to the guild."_

_"Kage?"_

_"Are you sure?" _

_"I am. Tell Erigor that I'll be back in three days and I will have the Lullaby with me."_

* * *

"Lullaby? It sounds like a kids song!" Natsu hollered

"It is, now shut up before Erza gets mad!" Gray grumbled. "Do you think it's strong?"

"Yes, the fact that they said it's sealed means it can never be released to the world."

"So they are members of the Eisenwald too?"

"Yes, but at that time I forgot who 'Erigor' is"

"Who is he?" Natsu asked.

"Eisenwald's ace. He does assassination jobs only and earned the nickname 'Erigor the Reaper'. Assasination jobs were banned by the magic council but they decided to not follow it, thinking that money is more important. Because of this, they were removed from the wizard league six years ago, but they are still operating up to this day."

"I'm so stupid! If I only recognized that name at that time, I should've cornered them and asked." She clenched her fist, "I shouldn't had let them get away."

"Where did you heard them?" Natsu asked, surprisingly listening to the conversation. "I last heard them in Onibas so we're going down there."

"What type of instrument are they talking about?"

"They call it Lullaby."

They got down on the platform while still talking, "I plan to have you two back me up incase something happens"

"I know it's rude to interrupt but where are Lucy and Aira?"

Happy watched as the train left their sight.

"Stupid! Why did I forgot them? Natsu! Why didn't you reminded me?!"

Natsu answered scared, "I also didn't noticed because I was excited to get off. Surely she will take the pill after this."

"We have to get her back in case she's still stubborn"

"Please hit me!"

"We don't need to do that!" Natsu and Gray sweat dropped.

* * *

A man walked on the hallways of the train, spotting a woman with a familiar guild mark on her left arm while a female cat was on her side, watching her movements. The woman was obviously wasn't feeling well but the man still went nearer.

"Oh, a beautiful mage from a legal guild. A fairy." Lucy could only huff heavily, still fighting her dizziness. "Do you know what I call your kind?"

Aira watched warily. "We call you flies!"

He was supposed to stomp Lucy's face when her hand shot up, blocking his feet. "Just because I'm weak right now doesn't mean I can't fight. Aira give me the pill."

She continued holding his foot tight, the man wincing in pain as she quickly popped the pill in her mouth. Her color went back to her face in a second as she rose from her seat. She snorted, "the presence that you give off is familiar, have I seen you before?"

The man's eyes widened when he got a close look to her face._ Jeez, she's the one who defeated our guild's dropouts, tied them in a rope_. _I need to get away before she catches on and recognizes my aura._ _Erigor's going to be mad. _"I have never seen you before, fairy."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Never mind. But know that you'll pay for planning to stomp me in the face."

Lucy's grin turned creepy, and the man also felt a shiver in his spine. _She creeps me out._

The man stepped backwards, while Lucy's stance turned offensive, ready to attack. She was about to start hitting the man when the train stopped out of the blue. She was thrown to the side of the room, her back aching. The man was also gone in a blink. "Damn. Who did that?"

Aira flied to her, eyebrows furrowed.

"We are sorry for the emergency stop. The train will start again soon"

"We should go down while they've stopped" aira continued "maybe they already noticed that you are gone. I bet they did that."

"They actually left us. Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Come on. Let's just go back to the way we came from."

The train left when Lucy just stepped down on the back. They watched as the train slowly went out of their sight. "Do we walk or run?"

"I can just carry you for old times sake."

"But you always complain that I'm heavy"

"I was kidding!"

Aira put her paws into Lucy's shoulders and they flied back. "Someone's approaching fast, Lucy"

"Put me down, that's them"

Erza spotted someone at the side of rail tracks and when she saw the blonde hair, she skidded to a complete stop, Natsu and Happy banged their head on the front of the magic mobile while Gray was also thrown out because he was at the top of the vehicle. Lucy dodged the incoming Gray. "Are you okay?!"

"Sure! I'm fine!"

"Glad that you're okay. I'm sorry for forgetting and leaving you"

Erza put her hand on Lucy's neck, and smashed her at her armour. Lucy squeaked, "Hard"

"Why did you left me there? Natsu! You didn't even remembered me"

"Sorry Luce! But I think you took the pill? Because you're here and not producing weird sounds!"

"I had no choice! Some guy tried to attack me there and I don't want to be hit when I can fight"

"Tried to attack you?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, he seems familiar though, like the one who appeared in the forest"

Gray asked, "Forest?"

"Yes in the forest, when you found me looking in the tree weirdly. Prior to that Aira had warned me that there were a group of mages wanting to kidnap our friends – Happy and Aira and eat them after… so I have to prevent them. When I finished tying them to the tree, one of them whispered something about Lullaby before a shadow appeared and took them somewhere I think?"

"Why didn't you call us Luce!"

"Cause you two were busy fighting, and they seemed easy so.." Lucy shrugged.

"If what you are saying is true, we must go to Oshibana Station immediately. We might reach Erigor or his group."

"Are they really after Lullaby?"

"Didn't I told you earlier?"

"I didn't paid attention earlier because you punched me in the gut" Lucy glared at the soil in front of her, not wanting to meet Erza's gaze. "Anyways, that man in the train whispered something about Eisenwald or something"

"Stupid! They are our target! Why did you let them go?!"

"I didn't! He disappeared when the train stopped suddenly" Erza could only facepalm herself, and began to head to the driver's seat, Natsu and Gray went inside on the back of the magic mobile, while Happy and Aira followed. Lucy still didn't moved from her spot.

Erza spoke in a low tone, "Lucy? Go inside."

Lucy shook her head, grasping Erza's wrist in attempt to put her down. Erza's brows furrowed while Lucy sighed, "I'll drive."

"We don't have time for this, get inside."

Lucy whispered, "You're tired so instead of me taking a seat there, why don't you go and take a rest atleast for a bit."

"We have to-"

"Don't make me carry you there myself" Lucy spoke in a firm tone that left Erza no choice but to step down on the driver's seat.

"Fine"

Lucy only smiled at her, before taking Erza's earlier spot. Erza grunted before hopping on the back. "E-erza?" Both boys asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting of course. Lucy offered to drive" she reasoned, ashamed on herself for using too much magic power on the vehicle. "You have a problem with that?"

"Of course not. We're just shocked that you are here." Both boys sweat dropped, hoping they didn't angered the scarlet haired mage. Erza ignored them. The vehicle soon started to move, faster than before that Erza has to grip somewhere.

_"You don't have to be ashamed_" a familiar voice spoke.

Erza thought she was hearing things but the voice only giggled "_I'm speaking to you through your mind, don't worry"_

She took a glance to Aira who smiled in return, trying not to laugh out loud "_For a cat, you sure are impressive. Do you have any more power besides flying and telepathy?"_

_"I can also do takeover magic but it takes too much magic power_"

_"I see, so what were you saying earlier?"_

_"You don't have to be ashamed of losing magic power. Besides, Lucy wouldn't want one of her teammates to pass out later"_

"_How does she know that I was tired? The boys didn't even noticed or felt"_

_"She just knows"_

_"What if Lucy's going to run out of magic power? The vehicle runs way too fast" _

_"Don't worry about Lucy, she can handle it" _

_"What makes you think so?"_

_"Because I had been with her for years now. Trust me"_

They felt the vehicle skidded to a sudden stop, all of them were thrown to front except Erza who was still gripping hard on the sides of the seat. They stepped out of the magic mobile slightly dizzy, but became more focus after a few seconds. Erza went to Lucy who looked like she didn't even break single sweat on driving the car. "Tired?"

"I'm fine, thanks"

Erza trudged through the crowd that's surrounding the station. The others soon followed, muttering a few _excuse me's_ and _going through_. Erza went straight on one of the soldiers that's guarding the entrance of the station. "What's happening here?"

"A group of thugs are inside, but we already sent some soldiers to control the situation"

"They still haven't come back?"

"No"

"Then let us go inside to help them"

"W-what? Who do you think you are-" Erza headbutted him "We are a group of mages so move"

The soldiers reluctantly moved and Erza ushered the group inside. When they turned to a hallway, they saw the soldiers laying on the floor, unconscious. "Did they really expect these soldiers can beat those mages?"

"Well, its up to us now. I'm itching to fight!" Natsu cheered but Gray hit him in the head.

They glared at each other, Erza ignored them. "Come on!"

They continued walking until they reached a big room, where passengers gather before their time departing. Lucy who seemed deep in thought did not notice that they had stopped, so she crashed into Natsu's back. "Natsu - "

She glanced to where they are looking, a whole dark guild was in front of them, snickering and had disgusting smiles plastered into their faces. She almost gagged if she hadn't seen one familiar face. "You!-"

A man who's carrying a scythe on his shoulder chuckled darkly, "Uh huh, what are you fairies doing here?"

"Erigor!"

"You flies don't have a place here , go back to where you belong, in the garbage" His men laughed with him. But they were stopped when Erza's voice boomed on the hall "What are you planning on doing with Lullaby?"

"We can kill those people on the front, those normal humans do not know who they are dealing with."

"You plan on broadcasting the Lullaby in this station?!"

"What do you think? This is cleansing. People who proudly flaunt their rights not knowing that there are people whose rights were stripped off of them. It is a sin on being oblivious to this. Therefore, I had come to bring them their punishment, for I am the Reaper!"

"That doesn't bring you your rights back! Besides you were the reason why it was removed in the first place!"

"This isn't a matter of rights now, it is power. A power to correct the past and present, and to control the future!"

"You're pathetic!"

"So sorry flies. You wouldn't get to see the world being enveloped in the age of darkness!" The man who Lucy met in the train said, he released shadows in the ground, which went to their direction. Lucy slapped them away with her fists glowing. "We still haven't finish that fight earlier."

Erigor turned to his men "Stomp this flies. I don't have time to deal with them"

"Hey!"

Erigor flew away in a blink, and Erza turned to the boys "Natsu! Gray! Follow him!"

"Okay! We got it!" The boys dashed out of the hall, leaving Erza and Lucy with the whole dark guild. Two of Erigor's trusted men, including the man that Lucy had encountered on the train went to follow Natsu and Gray. Erza hissed, frustrated.

"We're handling them?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded, "We don't have a choice"

"Let me beat them"

"You just drove a magic mobile"

"But I'm fine, right Aira?"

The cat nodded and Erza can't help but to sigh "Okay"

"Yes!"

The men laughed "Oh, two female mages, what can you do?"

"Idiots! Don't you dare insult Fairy Tail"

"what can a female do? They are weak. Men are superior."

"You're making me mad"

The roundish man thought that the girl who was currently fighting them appeared to be familiar to him. _A cloak, blonde hair, a face that seemed innocent but is dangerous when angered, combat boots, celestial spirits. Wait, what?_ He nudged one of the men beside him, "Hey she's The Golden Reaper!"

"What did you say?"

One of the men who's supposed to attack Lucy stepped backwards after hearing what Karacka – the rounded man – said. "I didn't join this guild to get beaten by her!" He was shocked when Lucy appeared in front of him and knocked him out, "Heh. If you know my title, you know what I do to dark guilds do you?"

They didn't believed her, "there's no way you're in Fairy Tail!"

"Well, I am!"

Erza was curious though, "She's the Golden Reaper?!"

Aira laughed, "So she's famous here? We didn't know that!"

"She is said to have defeated dark guilds and helped some of the legal guilds in Giltena, the northern continent. They always say that they haven't saw her face, but they can figure out that she's smiling the whole time that she's defeating people, which is creepy. They said she is ruthless"

"She's not really bad, trust me"

Erza watched on the side, with Aira sitting on her shoulders. They noticed the aura that Lucy's emitting, just like the one on Everlue's mansion. Erza stood there awed_, looks like she can scare the guild too._

"Oh she can" Aira interrupted "Her patience is actually long but the trigger button on releasing it is if someone mocks her or Fairy tail. After that, you can wish that someone who mocked her doesn't end up dead"

"d-dead?"

"If she doesn't hold back" Aira points out Lucy who is now in a fight with the dark guild, her spirit Taurus on her side. "I'm sure you can tell that she's going easy on them, right?"

Erza observed first before answering "I can tell"

Her eyes followed Lucy while she's beating them, she saw how Lucy tried not to injure them too much, just hitting the vital points in their bodies where they will lose consciousness fast.

"Good thing she didn't summon Aquarius"

"Aquarius?"

"Her mermaid spirit, she can wipe them in just a wave"

"What?"

"Don't worry, she only summons her when she needs to. That mermaid is super scary."

They observe as Lucy was getting surrounded by the dark guild members. Erza swore that she saw Lucy's eyes turned red, so she asked in case she's going crazy "Does Lucy's eyes turn red?"

"Sometimes, either when she's annoyed or planning on using her other magic"

"Other magic?"

"Didn't you know? Lucy's second magic is being a dragon slayer and the first one being a celestial wizard, so maybe she's going to use fire?"

Just after Aira had said that, Lucy's fists flamed, but instead of red fire, its yellow. "Yellow?"

"Celestial fire" Aira grinned, "That hurts more than Natsu's fire"

"So she's stronger than Natsu?"

"Maybe? I can't say but she has more tricks up in her sleeve"

Erza stepped in before Lucy can finish them all, standing in front of her, Lucy seemed a bit sweating, her tiredness slightly shown from having to drive the magic mobile and taking out half of the dark guild. Still, their numbers hadn't much lessen and Erza didn't have a choice but to participate too.

She glared at Lucy who didn't even act like she's scared - well she's really scared inside - who returned the gaze with her cold eyes. Erza averted her gaze on the men in front of her "I don't have a choice but to finish this"

A red circle appeared in front of her, and a sword fell into her hand. "What's that?"

Lucy asked to Happy who was silent the whole time "That's Erza's magic!"

"Try insult Fairy Tail again, you wouldn't get to see the world tomorrow!"

"That's nothing special. We have swordsmen on our side too!"

The man who said that soon ate his words as the scarlet haired mage slashed through the circle of people, few people were thrown on the side, and she continued slashing through them.

"Eat this!"

The mages all attacked her at the same time with their magic, and Lucy was worried but Erza jumped on the air and her weapon changed from a sword into a spear. "Her weapon changed?!"

She cut through the people again, two of Erigor's men observed as she changed her weapon.

"Now she has twin swords!"

"She can requip fast!"

Lucy asked, "Requip?"

"Her magic is similar to celestial magic too! She summons different kinds of weapons in her pocket space and switching between weapons is called 'requipping'"

"That's amazing!"

"That's Erza for you!"

"Erza?" The man whispered, barely audible because of the noise but Lucy heard nonetheless "Is Erza that famous?"

"Huh?' The male cat asked.

"Nothing" She continued to watch the scarlet mage as she continue the lessen of her enemies.

"I guess I have to take you all out for once"

A light began to surround her, and the men were gawking at her, thinking that they will see her naked. _Perverts._

"Erza fights while requipping weapons, but she can also change her armors too to increase her abilities! Erza's magic is called 'The Knight'!"

"Dance my swords!"

The rounded man seemed to remember who she's facing with, "Don't tell me she's..?!

"Circle Sword!"

The swords attacked the remaining people, who were thrown in different directions, their bodies lay there, unmoving.

One of the men tried to attack her, "You're dealing with me!"

"No!"

But before he could lay a hand on Erza, he was gashed by Erza's sword, and becomes unconscious as well.

"She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. 'Titania, Queen of Fairies' Erza!"

Karacka ran off, "I'm out of here! I can't believe they're both in Fairy Tail!"

Lucy beamed, "I think I could fall for her!"

The two cats only stared at her. "That slipped out. I didn't mean it!"

They ignored her, while Erza looked at the retreating figure of the Eisenwald mage. "He might go to Erigor. Follow him"

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Go now."

"Okay. Happy, go with me!"

"Aye!"

Lucy and Aira exchanged glances before the blonde dashed out of the place. When she was gone, Erza plopped on her knees, "I guess I overdid it even if I had a rest earlier. It depends to those three now"

"Here" Aira offered a vial with a liquid that to Erza.

Erza jolted, "What are you doing here?"

"Lucy asked me to stay here" she shrugged " Told me to give you this"

"What's that?"

"A potion, in case of emergency. It restores some of the magic power that you have lost"

"But I don't need that"

"You think, but Lucy thinks you need to drink it" the female cat sighed, "She told me that you did amazing there"

She accepted the vial and hesitantly took a sip. It didn't taste weird, so she drank all of them. She can feel some of her fatigue were gone and her magic power returning. She gave back the vial to Aira before asking, "Why did she not interrupt in the fight like earlier?"

"Who knows" Aira continued "Maybe she wants to see you fight"

"Huh? You are weird like Happy, you know. I don't know why she and Natsu has cats"

"I'm not weird like Happy!" the female cat shouted,

Erza chuckled in response. "By the way, why did you read my mind in the vehicle?"

"I can't help not to. I sensed Lucy's distress and you stepped in the car instead of her so I didn't have an option."

"But still, that's like invading someone's privacy"

"I don't do it unless it's needed! Besides I can control whether I want to hear other's thoughts or not."

"That's good. Just don't do it again"

"Of course, Lucy is going to be mad if I do that"

Erza only smiled back deciding not to say anymore.

* * *

**Some of Lucy's backstories and the answers to some of your questions would be answered soon!**


	4. Lullaby

Running steps echoed through the hallway as the two boys ran, staring at the path in front of them.

"Are you kidding me?! We're going to work together?!"

"You can't put fire and ice together! They contradict each other!"

"Erza's too selfish! What is she thinking?!"

"She always decides for us!"

"I can fight Erigor myself!" they said simultaneously. "Don't mimic me!"

They stopped when they reached the hallway, two paths on either side.

"We split up."

They stood at the opposite sides, their backs against each other.

"Natsu. We're dealing with a menacing person who wants to unleash dangerous magic. If you're the one who's going to find him, beat his sorry ass."

"You don't need to tell me that. He's a person who dared to pick a fight with us. He won't get away."

Gray whispered, "Be safe"

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

Gray run on his side, continued running until he spotted a set of speakers. "Wait, if he's planning to broadcast the Lullaby here, then he's at the broadcast room!"

He kicked at the door, but found no one inside. The room was dark but Gray went inside. "Was I wrong? If he's broadcasting it, then he should be here"

On the ceiling, Rayule grinned. Gray barely dodged an attack that came to him.

"Your intuitions are too good" the dark guild member said, "You're an obstacle in our plan"

Gray smiled, "Looks like you can have another plan!"

* * *

"Someone's coming out!"

The people stared at the woman who emerged in the second floor of the building, holding a speaker in her hand, "If you value your lives, get away as far from here! A dark guild plans on broadcasting a death song to kill everyone here!"

People began to ran away from the station after her warning.

"H-hey! Why would you cause a panic like that?"

Erza looked at the soldier, "It's better for everyone. It's probably better if you go too."

The soldiers also followed after the townspeople.

Erza sighed, "Now, there's no one left except us. I wonder what will be his next move?"

"What?!" A barrier of wind suddenly began to form in front the station. "The whole station's being surrounded!"

Erigor chuckled behind her.

* * *

"You can't escape my urumi swords!" Numerous rope like objects went through Gray's direction.

Gray put his fist on top of his palm. "Ice Make: Shield!"

"Ice Magic?!"

"Ice Make: Knuckle!" Five fists shot up from the ground, hitting the man's face as he went thru the wall. "What really is your plan? You're not really broadcasting Lullaby on the speakers, right?!"

The man chuckled darkly, "Erigor's Magic Wind Wall shall be done by now."

"Wind Wall?"

"It is a wind barrier that prevents you flies from escaping!"

* * *

"I always want to fight you, Titania" Erigor stated as he floated. "But I am a busy person as you see. I don't have time to deal with you"

He flashed a light that Erza couldn't help but to cover her eyes, and the only thing that she felt was she was pushed inside by a force. "Erigor!"

She tried to break through but the said man only snickered. "You can't break it. It is a one way and if you try to leave, the wind will break your bones apart"

"What do you mean?!"

"You flies wasted a lot of our time. I must be really going by now"

"Wait!"

The said man flew away and he was gone. "Where is that bastard headed?! His target wasn't the station in the first place?"

"He wasn't targeting this station" Aira emerged outside.

"What?!"

"I read his mind. He is planning to kill the guild masters who's in the conference."

"How could we get there? This is an impenetrable wall!"

* * *

"Clover Station is our target. Seem familiar now?"

_Clover is where the masters conference is. They're planning to kill our masters?_

"I'm not letting you kill the masters that are like parents to us!"

"There's nothing you can do anymore!"

"Bastard!" Gray freeze the man until his whole body was covered with ice.

_Tsk. I might as well find them._

* * *

"Erigor! Where are you?!" Natsu blasted on the doors, fists flamed.

_Doesn't he know what doors are?_ Kageyama snickered.

"Come out!"

_Pathetic._ He appeared from the shadows, readying his attack. He grazed Natsu a little bit as he was thrown to the side.

"You'll pay for that!" The fire dragon slayer put his hands between his mouth "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Kageyama tried to dodged, but he was hit nonetheless.

"Where is Erigor?!"

Kageyama chuckled, "He was long gone!"

"What do you mean gone?!"

"It was to trap you pests here! He's going to kill the masters!"

"You jerk!" He hit Kageyama's face with a force that he was thrown on the boxes stacked with each other.

"I'm not going to let you do that!"

"Erigor must be there right now. You can't do anything any more!"

They both attacked at each other again.

"You have to go through me first!"

"Like hell I will!"

* * *

"Where is that man?" Lucy said frustrated. She once again rounded the unconscious forms of the soldiers. "Happy, do you think we should get back?"

Happy trembled, "You have the nerve to go against Erza's wishes?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She'll be mad if you come back with no one"

"That doesn't matter" she glanced at the male cat with her cold eyes "Are you coming or not?"

"Aye!"

* * *

Byard was conscious when he heard the scarlet mage and the female cat conversing.

"What about that man? Kageyama is it? He lifted the spell of Lullaby right? So maybe he can also de-spell the wind barrier"

"Good thinking! We should find him before he gets beaten up!"

Gray approached the two of them while he was running, "Erza! Eisenwald's purpose is not the station! It's the guild masters!"

"We know. We're going to look for Kageyama as we speak."

When they were gone, Karacka appeared from the ground to talk to Byard. "What are we going to do?"

"Find Kageyama before them. Eliminate him if necessary."

"But-"

"It's for the good of many people, Karacka"

The man sighed, disappearing once again in the shadows.

* * *

Kageyama trembled while his back faced against the wall, he closed his eyes waiting for the attack but nothing came.

He slowly opened his eyes to see that Natsu was stopped by the Titania. "You!"

"I don't know what I did but stop!" He squeaked when Erza threw her sword, only to go past his side and hit the wall inches before Kageyama's shoulders. The dark guild member sat there shaking.

Karacka stayed on the side of the wall, waiting for an opportunity to attack and pierce Kageyama so he couldn't lift off the spell out of the building.

He plunge his hand on Kageyama's,and retracted his hand quickly. In a blink, the wall that he was hiding on was demolished by a raging Lucy. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He shook while averting his gaze at the angry blonde, "Sorry Kageyama"

"W-what?" Kageyama shakily asked as he tried to stop the blood flowing out of his chest. The gang soon surrounded Kageyama who was gasping, while Lucy stood on the side.

"Byard told me to eliminate you so that you can't help them."

Kageyama couldn't believe what he had heard, even though he was barely conscious. It wan't helping when Erza is beside him, shaking his shoulders to prevent him from losing consciousness. "Kageyama! Hang on! We need you to lift the spell!"

Lucy grasped Karacka's clothing. "How dare you eliminate your own guildmate!"

The roundish man croacked, "I didn't mean to! I was just following orders"

"Let him go, Lucy. We don't need to waste time for such bastard"

Lucy loosened her grip, "I went here because I heard what that Byard man told you. We don't really need Kageyama but we need to treat him first"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a spirit that can dig on the grounds. Come on"

* * *

"What are we doing with him?" Gray gestures towards Kageyama which he is carrying, who is unconscious and wrapped in bandages.

"Just let him come, he wouldn't harm us"

"Well, if you say so" He pauses, "Where are Lucy and Natsu? Happy and Aira are missing too!"

"Mistress went away the moment she stepped out of the ground, she was with a salmon head" Virgo, who was standing by their side, stated.

Gray facepalmed, "They already went without us"

* * *

Erigor flew on top of the rail tracks, on his mind chuckling. An instrument that is convenient. Lullaby can kill people just by hearing its tune. An instrument that can take their souls, just like me. Wait for me old masters, I'm almost there to collect your souls!

Before he knew what was happening, he was kicked in his side, and plummeted into the ground beneath him. "The hell?" He cursed while wiping his mouth out of dirt.

_Who had the guts to do that to him? The reaper himself?_ His blood was already boiling in anger at the person who had the strength to do that. When he arose, he saw two people high-fiving each other, a smile on their faces. _How did this flies caught up to me? I control the air!_

"You don't" said the female cat.

"You will pay for that." He spoke in a dangerous tone but it seemed to take no effect on them because they laughed.

"We just kicked your butt!"

"I second him."

"You flies just don't seem to learn" he snickered, "allow me to punish those who oppose us myself"

"Natsu, fight him first"

"How about you?"

"I'll join you later. I'm just going to take a rest"

The two whispered at each other that Erigor can't help but to be irritated. "You think I'm an easy foe? How dare you just pass me to him?!"

He disappeared, and Lucy dodged before his scythe can land a blow on her.

"How did you hear what I said?"

"The air tells me things. I control it therefore it follows me!"

_Fool_, she thought. "I guess I should join the fight then"

She cracked her knuckles, while positioning herself in an offensive stance. Natsu did the same. Their minds seemed to work in sync as they attacked at the same time, exchanging blows with Erigor. The latter returning back his punches as the same intensity as them. It went for a few minutes before they pulled away, a small distance between them. Sweat formed in their foreheads as the two released puffs of air.

"Tired yet?" Erigor grinned.

"Of course not."

"Should we get serious now?" Lucy smirked.

"Lets!" Natsu agreed.

"If that's what you wish, then I am too"

A wind barrier began gathering around Erigor's body as he chuckled humorlessly. The two observed, looking at the thin air becoming solid, forming to an armour on the enemy that will be soon hard to break. "Natsu go!"

The dragon slayer yelled in response before attacking at the reaper. Natsu was thrown aside before he could land an attack on the enemy. Erigor only chuckled back. "You couldn't even land a punch! Fly!"

"What did you say?!" Natsu flamed his fists, before jumping to his direction, but the same thing happened to him just like earlier. Lucy went silent on the side, still waching the fight between the two, Natsu's hidden powers can be awakened by him. I should just let him.

"Damn it! Why can't I break through your barrier!" He shouted, pulling one of the railings off the rail tracks. Fire began to surround him, a symbol that his patience is already at the highest. Lucy and the two cats seemed to have understood what they need to do to push Natsu further.

"Natsu. Let Gray and Erza finish him"

"What did you say?!" His eyes burned with rage as the fire surrounding his body got bigger, also taking the air barrier that took form around Erigor's body.

Why is my air being sucked up by his fire? Those abilities, I thought it was gone for the past hundreds of years?

The air that encircled him and acted like it was an armor was gone. The reaper blinked before his eyes widened at the Fire Dragon slayer who is now preparing for his series of attacks. Flames of Emotion? Impossible!

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

* * *

Erza was going in high speeds while using the rail tracks as her only direction, her mind wondering if Lucy and Natsu managed to caught up and defeat Erigor. They can defeat him, I'm sure of it. She clenched her teeth, before pumping more magic power to the SE plug.

Inside the cart, Gray was sitting only wearing his shorts while he stared out of the window. Kageyama leaned slumply on the other side of the vehicle. "Why are you helping me? I' did nothing to help you and instead caused you trouble"

"Even if you're from a dark guild and we're from what you call a 'legal' guild, it doesn't matter. We're all the same, living to experience things. Enjoy and share them with what we call our family, who have our backs in times of dire need, who would help us even if it's impossible" Gray paused, before looking at Kageyama "Live a little more cheerful and positively. That goes for all you"

Kageyama didn't say anything more, as the side wheels of the cart went off the tracks that Erza was driving on as the vehicle came to a stop, hitting their backs in the process.

Gray shouted from the car, "Erza, what happened? Are you okay?"

Erza replied back, "Yeah, something just hit the wheel"

Erza clutched her head, her eyesight becoming blurry as time passes, _Damn. I used too much. I'm running out of magic power quickly, they must defeat him._

* * *

Before Natsu can land his final attack, he was stopped when Lucy appeared infront of Erigor, a smile gracing her lips. "Me too, Natsu"

"Eh?" His fire now dancing lightly on his fists.

"I told you I'd join the fun"

The reaper stares between the two, his mind thinking of things how to finish them both quickly before he could run out of magic power.

"Nuh uh" Lucy wiggled her finger, "you can't escape even if you plan to"

Lucy stared directly into Erigor's eyes before whispering something that only Erigor could hear despite the bickering of Happy and Natsu in the background, "You see, I'm a reaper myself too" a smirk flashed in front of him before he was knocked out by a blinding light.

The two slayers fist bumped each other as Erigor laid there, unmoving. The sound of a roaring vehicle reached their ears as they looked at the direction of where it's coming from. "They are here."

"Yeah"

The magic car went to a complete stop a few meters away from them, as its driver and passengers stepped their feet on the ground. They did not make any movements first but continued walking when they saw Erigor's figure on the ground. "You defeated him!"

Kageyama gazed at the unmoving figure on the ground,_ I can't believe that these two defeated Erigor. He was like an untouchable figure to us._

"WE defeated them"

"Tsk, you didn't even wait"

"Well, I'm glad that he can't go to Clover to interrupt the masters"

"We can go to Clover! Like browse some stores there"

Kageyama stared at the three people laughing, and the cats who were talking to themselves. A thought came to him and he grinned, looking at the instrument that laid on the ground near him, _This pests think that it's all done. I should continue what Erigor cannot do._

The unsuspecting people were still talking, until a shadow covered the sun that's been shining on them. "Fools! Believing in someone you don't know!"  
He laughed as his shadow magic gave the vehicle multiple legs that made it able to shot up of the ground, and quickly going out of their sight.

"Kageyama!"

Before Natsu can escape from the three of them and follow Kageyama himself, Lucy grasped a portion of his scarf, pulling him in the process, "Don't leave again without us"

"But!"

"No buts" Lucy's cold gaze once again bore in to him, that he couldn't help but to gulp. "Aye sir!"

"I was just scaring you!" She sighed, "How do we get there? This is only the way to get to Clover" she pointed to the rail tracks.

"We run" Erza started running towards the rail tracks.

"You didn't even gave us a head start!"

"You can't fly there with Happy and Aira!"

"Man! I was planning to"

"Heh. I'll be the first one to arrive there." Lucy grinned before disappearing.

"Lucy!"

* * *

Thousands of soldiers marched on the side of the mountains, only a few number of soldiers rode in the horses, a spear and shield in their hands.

"Someone reported that Eisenwald plans to kill the masters at their conference! We are to rush there and save them! Doesn't matter if they're wizards! We are the Fiore Army!"

The soldiers cheered.

* * *

Kageyama stood on a hill over looking the conference hall, his one hand leaning on a tree, and the other one holding the instrument. This distance should be enough. They can hear Lullaby from here. The time has come!

He froze when he heard a voice behind him speak.

"These girls are so lovely! Wizards now are so high-level inside and out! Their shouts are the best!"

The old man went down on the rock that he was sitting on, "This is no time for this! I have to finish this conference so I can go back tomorrow. Those brats will destroy anything that they touch.."

The master jolted when he saw someone on his back. "This is not what you think it is! I was just searching!"

"Um, you don't need to make excuses.."

The master looked on Kageyama's body, "Huh? You're injured and you are wandering here alone?"

"I was taking a walk for fresh air" the dark guild member reasoned. _Wait, he's Makarov from Fairy Tail! why do they always stand on our way?_

"Excuse me" Kageyama called "Can I play you a song?"

The master just stared at him.

"They don't really allow us to play our instruments in the hospital, so.. I want to play for someone atleast for a bit"

"That's a creepy flute!'

"It is not really scary no matter how much it looks like that!"

Makarov seemed to contemplate before answering, "Alright. Just one song because I'm in a hurry"

"Sure!" We win. "Listen then!"

He began to put his mouth on the embrochure hole of the flute when he stopped,_ this is finally it, our sufferings are going to end_. Various thoughts began to flash in his mind.

_"Legitimate guilds are nothing but a joke!"_

_"For people with so little skill, they shouldn't act so highly!"_

_"This is revenge against the magic world that imprisoned us and took away our normal lives! Leaving us in the darkness!"_

Lastly, the Fairy Tail wizards words seemed to have taken an effect on him. _"That wouldn't give you your rights back!"_

_"Live a little more cheerful and positively. That goes for all of you."_

_"Kageyama! We need your help!"_

_"How can you do that to a member of your own guild?!"_

He still stood there, not moving. A sweat dropping from the side of his face.

The team appeared a few trees away from the two men. "There he is!"

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

A man become visible on their back, "Shhh!"

They jolted in surprise.

"It's getting good! Just watch quietly!"

He cooed at Natsu and Gray who was visibly shaking, "You two are so cute! Just my type!"

"Who is this?!"

Both Lucy and Erza greeted, "Master Bob!"

"Erza and Lucy! You both are grown ups now!"

On the other side, Makarov was waiting for the lad to play his instrument. "What's wrong? Hurry up!"

Kageyama gulped, putting his mouth closely to the flute.

"He's going to do it!"

Goldmine said while he leaned on the tree, "Be quiet and watch only. This is getting good."

"Well?"

Just play it, one note and everything would change. Do it.

Makarov sighed before looking at the young man in front of him. "Nothing will change."

Kageyama blinked twice.

"The weak will always stay weak. But having a weakness doesn't mean its bad. People are weak creatures naturally. Guilds exist because of people's insecurities, why comrades exist. They come together as one and move forward, having fun and living their life to the fullest. If you're graceless, you might face more obstacles, and take more time. But as long as you face them head-on and have faith on what the future might bring, you will find your strength and your courage will emerge on its own. You will find that you are able to smile and enjoy your life. You don't need any special instrument to prove that"

The flute that Kageyama was holding fell into the ground. He kneeled on the ground, his head down, "I'm sorry! I give up!"

The team smiled before approaching them.

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

Makarov asked dumbfounded, "What are you guys doing here?!"

Erza hugged him first, "Your words were really touching! That was well said!"

His face met the hardness of Erza's armor, Hard!

"I had enough of waiting nerveless weaklings!" The flute on the ground suddenly talked, and smoke slowly came out until a large monster is in front of them.

"What's that?!" The guild masters shrieked.

"If you can't even simply play me, I'll just eat you all! Including your souls!"

Goldmine stated. "I think that's the true form of Lullaby, in the flesh. It is powered by Zeref's magic, the living magic."

The soldiers cheered before charging to the monster, but they were stopped when Lullaby extended its arm towards a mountain, a dark light forming through his finger. It went to the direction of the mountain, instead of the mountain taking a slight damage, it completely disappeared.

"The mountain is gone?! Retreat!"

The demon laughed, "I will eat your souls and no one cam stop me!"

"How do we handle that monster?!"

Erza yelled, "Leave it to us master!"

The team charged to the monster, their magic ready. The masters watched as they surrounded the monster who was still attacking the soldiers.

Lullaby's foot was up in the air, ready to stomp the legion of soldiers who were retreating for safety.

"We're dead!"

Before his foot can land on the ground, a fast object appeared, while the soldiers had their eyes closed, awaiting their deaths.

The monster howled in pain, and pulled back his foot.

The masters gasped, seeing Lucy on the supposed-to-be spot with a long object on her hand, its blade pointing upwards . They though it hit the demon's foot.

She smirked, "Not on my watch, demon" she glanced to the soldiers, "Run! While we distract him!"

"We owe you our lives!" The soldiers ran away.

"Did she just?!"

"What is she holding?"

"It looks like a scythe?"

"A scythe?!"

"Is she the one that defeats dark guilds in Giltena? Look! The description fits!"

"That's impossible!"

"Makarov, did you know that she's the Golden Reaper?"

"I only heard that until now!"

They wondered, "How come such powerful mages are in Makarov's guild?"

"You brat! How dare you do that!?"

"You're killing people who are innocent, I can't let you do that" Lucy snarled."Now!"

Erza requipped into her armor, "The Knight" and flew to Lullaby, she slashed two swords at the monster's chest.

Gray put his fist on top of his palm, summoning countless ice shards that went to the enemy's direction.

Natsu did his move too. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Kageyama gaped, "I have never seen such combination moves before!"

"Attack it one more time!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Erza changed armors again.

Goldmine said, "It's the Purgatory armor! It amplifies the wearer's attacks!"

"Ice Make: Turbine!"

"With the fire in my left hand, and my right hand. When I'll put it together, take this! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

The monster still stood with those attacks, now laughing at the wizards. "You can't even beat me! It would be delicious to devour your souls!"

"They didn't beat him?!"

He gulped the violet circle on top of him, and the air that surrounds him. The plants slowly died as they can't do anything but to only watch.

"It's going to play the Lullaby!"

"We don't stand a chance!"

They all covered their ears to atleast muffle it, but they knew it wouldn't save them nonetheless.

The devil opened its mouth, now preparing to play its purpose. "What!? Where did my beautiful melody went?!"

Happy stated, "Their attacks resulted into holes in the monster's body, and had caused to lost its tune"

Aira added, "But still, it's not done yet."

"The hell with this!" the monster snarled, opening its mouth and directing the attack to the masters.

Fire bursted from its mouth and before it can land on the masters, Gray appeared, doing his usual stance.

"Ice Make: Shield!"

"He's so fast!"

"Incredible Make Magic!"

The different masters who were now whispering amongst themselves was interrupted when a yellow light flashed in front of their eyes, surrounding the demon and trapping him in the circle on the ground. "What is this?!"

They all opened their eyes when they heard the devil growled, and spotted Lucy a few feet away from the devil's feet, a line drawn in front of her.

"When did she have time to do that?!"

She was smirking, "Guess you forgot about me huh? I'll finish you now!"

She did a strange motion with her scythe, "Celestial Secret Arts: Stars Purgatory!"

The circle that was surrounding the devil bursted with light. They can hear the devil screaming once more before the light died out, the monster nowhere in sight.

"The monster disappeared?!"

"Just what is she?!"

"Lucy's amazing!" Natsu cheered.

"We're all amazing!"

Kageyama stared at the gang who was now laughing and high-fiving each other. He sincerely smiled while looking down on his hands, _They're crazy._ _I guess I can't even begin to be compared to them after all._

A cold hand touched his shoulder, "Come now, child"

"Huh?"

"We need to take you and see the doctor!" Blue Pegasus master squealed, hugging Kageyama tight who is trying to gasp for air.

Goldmine stated, "I guess we owe a thanks to Fairy Tail, though I'm not really sure what happened in front of our eyes."

"It was nothing" Erza said. "It's for your sa-"She paled when she noticed something across her. She sighed.

"The conference hall disappeared?!"

A huge hole was now on the ground and the place where the conference hall stood was now gone, completely without trace. "They did too much!"

Master Makarov trembled, before his soul left him.

Lucy laughed, "Something went out of master"

"We really destroy everything!" Natsu cheered.

"Bring the hall back!"

"Catch them!"

Lucy scampered off, _the hole was there because of what I did. Jeez._

"Don't try to run away!"


	5. Lost

A man crouches down as he scans the footprints printed on the sand. He inspected them thoroughly, before reaching a conclusion. "There's no question about this. They passed on here at least two days ago."

"Then, they definitely should've reached Magnolia by now, right?" A green haired woman asked, double checking the footprints.

The man named Alzack shakes his head before answering, "Anyways, we should return and give our report to Mira."

The woman raises an eyebrow, "We're not going after them?"

"No, Bisca."

Bisca only sighs and walks away. They rode on what looked like big chickens as the animals ran across the desert.

* * *

"This is a dilemma." Mirajane stated while holding orders on a tray, "A message from the council has also arrived."

Bisca hissed when she saw Mirajane was looking at her, "Don't look at me like that. I wanted to follow them."

"No, we couldn't have." Alzack calmly said, "Not even experienced Hunter guilds can find their way out of the end of Clover Canyon."

Bisca massages her temples, "It's a natural labyrinth. Why the heck would they go there?"

Mirajane put her free hand on her chin, "There must be a reason. The master's with them so they should be okay, but it's hot there."

* * *

Across a desert, a group of mages can be seen walking, sweat continuously falling from the sides of their necks. Happy continued walking, until he accidentally kicked a small rock and it fell down on the hole, the rock's sound hitting the ground echoed even as the wind blew hotly.

"We're lost again, aren't we?" Lucy asked frustrated, "We've been walking for too long and we still haven't reached Magnolia. Dumb cat!"

Happy dismissed Lucy's tone and nonchalantly said, "What do you mean lost 'again'? This is the first time!"

Lucy exhales to calm herself, "Nevermind, but we're still lost."

Natsu, who was silent the whole time, speaks, "Man. I'm hungry."

"Don't say that, you'll make us more even hungrier." Gray glared.

The fire mage grumbles, "I can't help it! I'm hungry!"

"Quit talking about it!"

They bicker again as usual.

The master released a puff of air, "It is true. I'm famished as well."

"Weren't you listening?!" Natsu and Gray shouted at the same time.

"Stop it." Erza said seriously, before a growling noise rings out from one of them. Erza grunted silently, not saying anymore.

"Your stomach just grumbled." Natsu points out.

"You are hearing things." Erza's eyebrows twitched slightly.

"That's the craziest excuse that I've heard."

Happy's excited voice gathered their attention, his eyes were shining.

"Why are you so excited?" Natsu asks.

"Look down there!" The cat says, his eyes still fixated below.

They all proceed to look down on the cliff. Blue fishes were flying below them.

"They are wingfish! A legendary delicacy! They are super yummy!"

Natsu asks, "Legendary delicacy?"

"Wingfish…"

"Sounds tasty!"

Makarov patted Happy, "Well done Happy. You save us all!"

Lucy only stared at them, then whispering to Aira, "They're all too hungry to know that it tastes bad." The latter only giggled in return, deciding to watch their antics. Lucy's stomach also grumbled.

Aira whispers, "You too."

"Yes."

"Let's fish!"

* * *

Half an hour had passed but they still hadn't caught anything.

"I thought they were easy to catch"

"I'm gonna try my best."

Lucy can't help but to grimace just watching those fishes, "They don't look tasty to me."

Erza commands, her eyes slightly shining. "Be quiet. Anything edible is okay. Get a fishing rod and try to catch one."

"You're that hungry?" Lucy asked shocked, "I'll just watch you guys."

Happy's determination only lasted after a few minutes, "I give up."

Lucy laughed.

"We couldn't catch anything at all." The male cat said while staring at the ground.

"But you're hungry right? That's why you shouldn't give up." She patted Happy's head.

Happy's eyes watered from what seemed like in awe, before he ran away, "Lucy's mean too!"

"I was cheering you up?" Lucy said, confused.

* * *

They only caught one fish in the entire hour of their fishing.

"Man, we only caught one." Natsu says, deflated.

Natsu put his fists flamed to cook the fish. When it was done, he offered it reluctantly to Happy, "You can have it. Since if we did eat, we will just look for more."

"Are you sure? We can share!"

Gray hisses, "It's only a little, so a few bites won't be enough to satisfy our hunger."

"You can eat it, Happy." Makarov agreed.

"Thank you!" Happy munched happily on the fried fish, the others watching with envy at the back, until Happy choked on the food. "It tastes bad!"

"That made us more hungry." Gray said, defeated.

They proceeded to walk again, eventually seeing a town in the middle of the desert. They entered the town, and were confused when they were met with deadly silence, and there are no signs of people roaming around.

"This looks like an abandoned town." Erza points out, entering the first house that she sees. There was served soup and rice at the table, steam still coming from the food.

Natsu sits at a chair, grabbing a bread and putting it at the front of his mouth. "Let's just eat, first."

A glare from Erza makes him stop taking a bite from the bread. "Don't eat, this is suspicious. We should investigate first. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, you guys can search for food first. Master and I will check around the town in the meantime."

The three wizards just nodded before going on their way.

* * *

Erza and Master Makarov start going around the town, and the requip mage stops at the middle of the town, where a fountain is built.

"There's another line here." Erza says.

There were four weird looking lines meeting in the middle. Before Makarov can reply, weird noises echoed through the empty town.

"What is that?"

* * *

"There's actually a forest here." Lucy says, and sees a different variation of mushrooms on the ground. The two idiots that she was with started picking on the mushrooms, stuffing their mouths hungrily. Lucy and Aira scrunched their faces in disgust. "You're actually eating mushrooms?"

Natsu shrugs, mouth full of weird looking mushrooms, "This isn't enough but maybe I'll still feel full in the end."

The blonde-haired mage only facepalms slightly, before turning on her heels, "I'll go hunt with Aira. You guys should stay here. If Erza and Master need help, I expect you to lend them a hand quickly."

Before Gray and Natsu can retort, the celestial mage and her cat disappeared already.

* * *

After a few minutes of eating mushrooms, the boys heard the weird noises coming from the town.

"What's that?!"

They ran quickly to the direction of the noise, shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Gramps!"

"Erza!"

They see them standing in the middle of the town, looking at the marks glowing in the ground.

"Be careful Happy!" Natsu warns.

"Aye."

The buildings started glowing and becoming distorted.

"Let's do this master!" Gray starts, removing his t-shirt.

"Wait," Makarov stopped Gray, "I have to confirm something. We must go to a higher ground."

"Let's go." Erza ushered them.

* * *

When they found a higher spot that they can stay on, they stopped. They watched as the buildings turned into what seemed like tentacles of monsters. There was a huge circle surrounding the monsters and Erza's eyebrows furrowed, "Master, isn't that a magic circle?"

Makarov nods, "You're right. The lines that you found earlier are part of the magic circle. These patterns were banned long ago, this is Alive magic." The master points to the creatures, "See? It's a spell that turns inanimate objects into living creatures. There's a possibility that the villagers activated the spell and got devoured instead."

Gray asks, "Why would they do it if they know it's risky?"

Erza takes a breath before explaining, "This is a dark guild's village. When I was checking the town earlier, I came across a shed that is full of weapons that aren't used for good purposes."

Makarov speaks again, "Anyways, this is such a good time. They can be turned into food!"

The mages eyes' shined, and their mouths started to water. But before they could prepare to do something to the monsters, Erza felt like something was amiss. "Where's Lucy and Aira?"

She looks at the two boys, waiting for an answer. Because of their hunger and impatience, Gray shrugs in a split second forgetting that Lucy told them that she was going to hunt. "I don't know. She just disappeared earlier. She said she's coming back later."

Erza just sighs, and feels her stomach growling again. She requips, and soon after, they were all cooking the monsters to their taste. Natsu blazes the monster on fire, and lets it steam. Gray freezes the monster using his magic, and Erza cuts it squarely.

* * *

Lucy arrives at the sight of Gray and Natsu simultaneously spitting out something that they ate. With furrowed eyebrows, she carefully dumps the animal that she hunted beside Makarov who flinches from shock.

"Lucy! Where had you been?" Makarov asks worriedly, then his gaze changes to the dead animal beside him. "You went hunting?"

The celestial mage nods, "I told Natsu and Gray that I'll go hunting for food because they kept eating those mushrooms that aren't even edible earlier." When she saw that the master was confused, she took a deep breath. "They haven't told you, right? Those idiots."

Both her and Aira scan the area and Lucy turns to the master again. "Alive Magic? The monsters' aren't dead yet, master. We should change spots," Lucy suggests, "The rock that we're standing on can collapse at any time now."

Makarov only raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. He turns to the three mages below, "Natsu, Gray, Erza, we should-" before he can continue talking, the ground beneath them cracks, and all of them fall into the magic circle.

* * *

"I can't believe they didn't let us eat there." Natsu grumbles, holding his stomach. "And we even saved their asses from those monsters."

Lucy snorts, "They don't owe us anything. Besides, they gave us a map so that we won't be lost again. Well, I actually remembered something." With a snap of her fingers, a hole appears and they watch whatever it is that Lucy's going to do. She brought out two bodies of dead animals and they stared at her, agape.

Erza asks, "You've been hiding that the whole time?"

Lucy shrugs, "Not really, I got it from hunting a few hours ago." She glared at the two boys who were avoiding her gaze, "Apparently, someone or should I say, _two_ people forgot to inform you that I was bringing back food." She clicks her tongue, "And you ate those monsters too."

She plops down on the ground, "We should stay the night here. The sun is going down already." Without stopping, she pulls a couple of logs from her pocket dimension.

Gray's eyes widened before facepalming, "What other kinds of things do you hide in your dimension?"

"Things for surviving. You never know what can happen anytime." Lucy replies, chuckling a little bit. "Master, is it actually okay that we stay here? I understand if you want to go back home quickly."

Makarov who was silent the whole time only nods, "We can stay here. If we continue journeying at night, it's more dangerous." He puts a hand on his chin. "We have a slight problem though."

Erza answers this time, "What is it, master? I'll solve it."

"We don't have camping gear nor tents that we can sleep on." Makarov points out.

They all turned to Lucy who laughed a little bit at the statement. They watched her open her own dimension, pulling out several camping gears. "I have those."

"What the hell? That's too many!" Natsu hollers, beginning to spread out three camping gears, "Now, we can definitely stay here for tonight."

Erza and Gray begin helping Natsu, while Lucy arranges the woods so that she can start a campfire. The master sits near Lucy, watching her produce a yellow fire. "I have never seen that color of fire, Lucy."

The blonde only hums,"It's celestial fire, Master. I learned it from my mentor."

The master sees that Lucy's eyes turned sad. "We don't have to talk about it."

Lucy only smiles a little bit, and starts putting the meat near the fire. "Say, Master. You did something on the magic circle earlier, right?"

Makarov shrugs, not saying anything. Erza slides in to sit next to the master, "When we defeated those monsters earlier, something activated inside the magic circle and tried to destroy everything. But you were calm, and I thought you did something."

"Maybe!" Makarov says vaguely, "But I'm hungry now."

They turn to see Lucy dividing the meat, "This will be done, instantly." She produced fire from her hands, putting it on the other side of the meat, "I'm also hungry so I'll help with the grill."

After a few minutes, the meat was done. They all sat down together circling the campfire as they munched on their food. They watched the sun disappear on the horizon and soon, the moon started to appear. It was surprisingly silent, the two boys who bickered almost every second were focused on eating their food. Lucy was the first one to be done and she watched them tidy after they ate and prepared to sleep. "I'll guard for tonight. You guys should rest."

The boys cheered, heading to their tent to sleep. Master Makarov pats Lucy in the back, before heading to his own tent. When they all went inside their tents - including Happy and Aira - she turned to see Erza standing a few feet away from her. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

The armored woman shakes her head, sitting beside Lucy who was in front of the campfire. "I'll join you."

Lucy smiles softly, "I can manage it myself, but thanks. If you start to get sleepy you can go rest on our tent."

Erza only nods, picking up a twig to poke on the firewood. The wood crackles a little bit, and Lucy adds a log to fuel the fire. "You know, I was used to guarding during missions." Erza starts, "And sometimes it gets lonely when I'm on my own mission because I don't have one to talk to. There's only silence, and sometimes it gets annoying because I'm succumbing to my thoughts."

Lucy stays silent, and Erza sees it as a sign to continue. "And for you to offer to guard for tonight, I don't know why but I feel happy? Maybe because I have someone that I can talk to while passing time."

Lucy turns to Erza, her eyes tracing the requip mage's features as the latter was focused on the fire. The blonde mage gulps, restraining a smile from appearing on her lips, "Then I'm glad to be here."

A comfortable silence engulfs them and Erza is pulled out of her reverie when she hears Lucy's voice. "Say, Erza. Aren't you uncomfortable?"

When Erza turns this time, she meets Lucy's gaze. "Uncomfortable?"

Lucy hums, "Your armor, isn't it too heavy?"

The scarlet haired woman shakes her head, "It's not, I'm used to it."

Lucy asks again, "Aren't you cold?"

Erza was ready to shake her head and deny but before she could, a wind breeze passed them and she shivered slightly from the cold. Before she could open her mouth to reply, a cloak was wrapped around her shoulders and covered her legs.

Lucy sits down again, "Don't remove it. You're shivering, besides you're wearing a skirt."

The scarlet-haired mage closes her mouth, wrapping Lucy's cloak around her body. She can smell the celestial mage's scent and she refrains herself from putting her nose to the material. Something about the blonde's action made her feel warm for no reason. She shakes herself internally, _you're sounding weird._

Erza can only mutter, "Thanks."

* * *

Hello! Idk if anyone's still reading this because it's been almost a year since I last updated? Anyways, I was gone for so long because I forgot my password and lost my file about this. And my laptop broke. Also, life has caught up with me so I became busy.

First of all, I'm not gonna abandon this story. My stories are precious to me so, I'll finish this no matter how long it takes. Anyways, I'll be doing a double update, I'm just proofreading and adding things on the next chapter for now. :) Let me know your thoughts!


	6. Event(s) - Stolen

It's been two days since they were lost on the Canyon and came back to the guild. It was another day and Lucy plops down on her usual seat at the bar counter. Mira approached her, a smile on her face.

"The usual, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled back, "Yes, please."

"Coming right up!"

She turned to her left side, preparing to have a conversation with the person who's eating a piece of strawberry cake while her eyes were sparkling.

"Good morning, Erza. It's too early to be eating a cake, don't you think?"

The mage raised her fork, and Lucy thought that Erza was going to throw it at her. But surprisingly, she only pointed the fork at Mira who was holding the beverage that's similar to Erza. "I could say the same to you."

She glanced at her sides to look at someone but found none, "Where is Aira?"

Lucy chuckled, "Still sleeping peacefully, I left her at my house."

Erza nodded in understanding as Mirajane also took a seat in front of them. Erza puts down her fork, "I've been meaning to ask, how did you meet Mirajane if she joined later than me?"

"Oh that?" Lucy and Mirajane smiled at each other before Lucy continued, "It was like this..."

* * *

_A few years ago_

Lucy was walking on her way, a couple of logs between her arms. Celestial was ordering her to gather logs for her strength endurance. She was passing to a house near the forest when she spotted a few townspeople surrounding it. They had weapons in their hands and seemed to be shouting something at someone who's inside the house.

"You're a family of monsters! Ever since you did that this town has been receiving bad luck!"

"Get out of here!"

They began to throw stones at the front of the house, and Lucy can hear muffled sniffles from inside the house. She neared the townspeople, dropping her logs loudly to gather their attention. They all turned to an 11 year old Lucy. "Why are you throwing stones to a house?"

A 40 year old man stepped out, "Those kids who live there are abominations to the society."

Lucy slightly tilts her head, curiosity in her eyes, "Why?"

"Their eldest has a demon living inside of her body... but yeah, a little girl like you can't understand that yet." The old man says nonchalantly, before throwing a rock again on the house.

"I understand you perfectly." Lucy says, her eyebrows now furrowing. "What I mean is why would you throw stones to a bunch of kids who are defenseless?"

Lucy had never felt so angry in her life, those kids in there surely never felt more scared in their lives, and to see these grownups inflicting horror to them snapped something inside Lucy. Before she knew it, she began to emit a dangerous aura that is familiar to Aira. _Uh oh, she's angry, more angry than before_.

The cat who was silently flying behind Lucy spoke, "Uhm, excuse me. But I suggest you all go away now."

The townspeople gasped, whispering to themselves again. "The cat speaks! Is the little girl also one of them?"

Lucy's voice became venomous and boomed amongst the whispering villagers, "And now you say that to my friend?!"

"Just go, everyone." Aira pleads, scared of what Lucy is going to do.

The villagers gulped when they sensed something peculiar on how the young girl acted, and they reluctantly went away, led by the man who spoke to Lucy still whispering to themselves. When they were all gone, Lucy hesitantly knocked on the door. She heard footsteps shuffling on the other side of the door and when it opened, she was greeted by a child a few years older than her, her face hidden with a cloak and two kids hiding behind her.

"W-what do you want?" A tall white-haired girl asks, stuttering, her hand formed into a fist to protect her siblings if the stranger tries to do something.

Lucy sees the action, and smiles at the girl. "They're gone so you can stop crying."

"W-what?"

"Onee-san, you know her?" The little girl that also has white hair asks, still cowering beside her older sibling.

"No, but she saved us from the townspeople." She opens the door wider, "You can come in if you want, but it's dirty inside."

Lucy shakes her head and smiles, "That's fine by me, since I live in a cave and all."

"Oh."

Lucy turns to the girl who looked the same age as her, "What's your name?"

"I'm Lisanna."

"Elfman."

"I'm the oldest, Mirajane." The girl who opened the door earlier answers.

_So she's the one who was silently crying earlier. _"I'm Lucy and this is my friend, Aira." The blonde says, and points after to her cat.

Lucy asks, "I don't mean to pry, but where are your parents?"

She saw how Mirajane's stiffened before clearing her throat, "They aren't here, so I'm the one who's taking care of them."

Lucy nods, "I see."

Lucy wanted to intrude more, but she observed that they were becoming uncomfortable. "I just happened to pass around here and I saw what happened. So, I'll be taking my leave. See you around!"

"Thank you for what you did." Mirajane says, her hand hesitantly holds Lucy's hand to at least show her sincerity.

"It was nothing, don't worry."

She opened the door and closed it, and went to the side where she left the logs and began picking them into her arms. With one last look at the house, she went back to the cave.

* * *

"Why did you take so long?" Celestial asks, "You've been gone for an hour already. You just have to pick logs, you know."

"I helped someone!" Lucy replies, dumping the wood on the side of the entrance of the cave. "Some people were surrounding a house and were throwing stones everywhere."

"Were you hurt?" Lucy's mentor inquires, as she checks Lucy's body for any sign of wound.

"She wasn't." Aira answers this time, "She scared them off."

"With what?"

"The usual," The cat shrugs, "It was more dangerous than before."

Celestial flicks Lucy's forehead. "You should really learn how to control your temper."

The young blonde rubs the sore spot, "It's not my fault! They were saying bad things to onee-san and the two kids."

Celestial sighs, "Are they alright then?"

"Yeah. I checked them before I left."

The older woman smiles, "Then let's train some more."

"Okay!"

* * *

Few days later, Lucy finds herself again in the forest, picking up logs in the ground to use for firewood. She bent to pick the wood when a familiar smell entered her nostrils. She immediately forgot what she's going to do and trailed to where the scent is coming from.

She spotted the familiar cloak holding a bag behind her shoulders, two figures who were usually hiding behind her back were gone. She wanted to follow the older girl, but curiosity got the best of her, and she couldn't help but to say something. "Going somewhere?"

The girl obviously jolted in surprise, turning slowly to face where the voice came from, "Lucy?"

"Hello," Lucy greeted and continued, "Why do you have a bag?"

"I-"

Before Mira can even explain, Lucy did something. She clapped her hands. "Elfman and Lisa-chan, you can come out now."

"What?"

"Uh. And we were planning to surprise her. Why did you call me Lisa-chan?" The short-haired girl emerged from one of the trees, Elfman following after.

Lucy shrugged, "Cause it's cute? Can I call you that if it's okay?"

Lisanna beamed, "Sure!"

"Lisanna! Elfman! Why did you follow me?" Mirajane says exasperated. _They're going to be in trouble if they're coming with me._

"But oneesan, we were worried about you! Never make a decision again without consulting us!" Elfman hissed.

"But I was doing it for your own good a-"

The older girl sees Lucy shake her head, "Sorry to interrupt but they are right Mira-san. They have to know what your decisions are and what your feelings are. They're your family after all."

Mirajane heaved a sigh, "Good grief, now we need to camp then, it's getting dark."

She was right, the sun is already halfway on sunset, its orange and red rays displaying on the atmosphere, the night insects also starting to make noise and owls emerging from trees.

"You can use these woods that I picked." Lucy suggests, "We don't really need firewood for now."

Mirajane smiles, "Thank you."

Lucy leads them upon a clearing, "You can camp in here."

Lisanna asks, "Why do you seem to know more about the forest?"

"I train here." Lucy answers, setting rocks in a circle so she can stack the wood.

"Of what?"

"Magic." The blonde says.

"Awesome!" The white-haired girl replies, "What's yours?"

"Well, I'm a celestial wizard, but also practicing something different at the same time" She stacked the woods and turned to Mirajane this time, "You know how to make fire?"

Mirajane hums,"Yeah, you rub those two twigs together until it goes warm and start producing smoke."

"I know that," Lucy laughs, "I can make fire too by using magic."

"Show us!" Elfman beams, sitting beside Lucy.

Lucy put out her palm, a small fire dancing on top of her fingers.

"I thought fire was supposed to be red?"

"It is, but mine's another variation." Lucy continues, "It gets hotter than the usual fire at night, that's where my strength is coming."

"What about morning? Don't you get weak or something?"

"I do, but only a little bit. Because the sun is also a star."

"That is awesome!"

"It is."

The woods crackled as the fire engulfed it. It was now really dark, and the moon was slowly coming to the center of the night sky, Mirajane searched something in her bag and when she pulled out, it was homemade sandwiches. She cut it in halves before giving each one of them a piece, hers was the smallest one. Lucy refused when it was her turn.

She waved her hands dismissively, "I'm good, thank you. You should eat it for your strength."

Mirajane didn't say anything more and quietly bit into her sandwich, her siblings doing the same.

After half an hour of eating, they talked a little bit about stuff and before they knew it, Mirajane was setting up their blankets as they lay down on the cold ground. Lisanna and Elfman went to bed, while Lucy and Mira stayed up to guard for any dangerous animals who could go into the camp. It was silent, and Mirajane was fidgeting in her seat while staring mindlessly on the fire in front of her.

Lucy tries to make a conversation. "Umm, I know this isn't my business but why did you try to run away?"

"I don't want to lose you as a friend if I told you."

"You won't!" Lucy assured her.

"It's because of this." Mirajane reluctantly shows Lucy her other hand, which was covered into something that Lucy doesn't know.

"What happened?"

"I saved those villagers from a demon, and this happened after I defeated that damn creature. Instead of being thankful, they chose to curse me more and humiliate my siblings." A tear slipped from her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away, "I didn't wish this to happen."

"What are your plans?"

"I don't know."

"I'm actually from a guild, I'm just only taking a break to train." Lucy offered, "Since you're planning to leave this town, you can try to go there and ask if it's normal for you to have that." Lucy smiled, "It's in the town of Magnolia, right across the church. A guild named Fairy Tail. I'm sure they'll be happy to help!"

Mirajane returned the smile but was replaced quickly by a frown, "But what if they can't do anything?"

"They can. I think yours is similar to Aira, but I can't pinpoint on what kind it is."

Mirajane could only nod in response, "Should we go to sleep too?"

Lucy shakes her head, "You can go first, I'll stay up to guard some more."

Mirajane made herself comfortable first on her rolling bed before smiling tiredly at Lucy, "Good night, Lucy."

"Good night, Mira-san."

* * *

The sound of birds chirping resonated through the forest, Mira slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the sunlight that was seeping on the branches that were above them. She turned to her side, seeing her siblings were still sleeping peacefully. She quickly shot up, remembering that Lucy stayed up to guard for them. Panic flashed on her features as Lucy wasn't on her spot last night, _did she chase a wild animal or something?_

She heard a rustle, she picked up a log that wasn't used last night as a weapon if it happens to be a wild animal. She didn't know that she was holding her breath when it was just Lucy, who appeared between the bushes carrying different kinds of fruit.

"Did you think I was a wild animal?" Lucy joked as she saw the log that Mira was holding.

"You scared me for a second." Mirajane replies then puts down the log that she was holding.

"The pleasure's mine." Lucy laughed, "Here are some fruits that I plucked out of the trees, you can at least eat this for breakfast and pack some if something is left for travelling, or I can get more."

"You don't have to, you know."

"It's okay, wake them up so you can start getting ready. The day is going to be ahead of you."

Mirajane nodded before proceeding to shake her siblings lightly to wake them up. They started eating and after half an hour of getting ready, It was time to leave.

"I'll see you guys when I get back!" Lucy waved.

"Bye Lucy!"

_End of flashback_

* * *

"That is what happened?" Erza asked.

"It is." Mira beamed, "Then we went here to look for the master to ask about my hand, and he said it was normal. I just need to learn how to control it so it can disappear if I chose to. At first I was reluctant, but then I remembered Lucy's words before we departed.

_"You, having that something in your hand isn't an abomination. It's those people who judge you for what they see is. Don't let them down you, and instead turn it into motivation to prove them wrong. For the sake of your peace of mind and your siblings too."_

Lucy chuckled lightly, "I blurted the first thing that came to my mind. I can't believe you still remember it."

"Of course, I would." The white-haired girl teases, "Then by the time that we got here, I asked the master if he knew you, to make sure you weren't kidding."

"Hey!"

Mirajane ignored Lucy's whine and continued, "And he said yes, he knew a blonde little girl who was wise at her young age, and that she took a time off to be more stronger. He was surprised at first but when he asked where I was from, I told him that you mentioned that you transfer places from time to time so I thought you would move places after we met."

"It was true. But I'm here now!" Lucy answers as she beams.

"Amazing." Erza said while sipping her tea, her plate now void of any piece of cake. "That's why when she got here, she was only on the side of the guild, hiding her face and not associating with any of us."

"I was shy!" Mira laughs, "And I was still afraid of anyone seeing my hand."

"Heh." Erza chortles, "You eventually warmed up when we really tried hard to talk to you."

"And I'm thankful for that," Mira said, now standing up. "If you may excuse me, I'll get back to work."

"It's okay." Both girls simultaneously said.

They watched as Mira went to the back, her figure retreating. When they were sure they were alone, they both started talking in hushed whispers.

"Her smile isn't the same as before." Erza started.

"I know, her smile radiates some sort of good energy when I first see it. And now, her smile doesn't even reach her eyes. It's like she's functioning as a robot." Lucy clenched her fists, "If only I was here, I should've gone with them. And maybe, Lisa chan wouldn't have died. It was the first time that I saw her so vulnerable when I got back, she bawled her eyes out. She cried on my shoulder and I can only engulf her in a hug."

"Hey relax," Erza said, now having her hands unclenching Lucy's tight ones, "It's not your fault, we didn't know that it would happen. I admit it hurts too - until now - but we can only stand beside her, and as long as she knows our presence, she'll be fine."

"I wish." Lucy mutters.

Erza tried to lighten the mood, "How was Giltena?"

"It was," The blonde was glad that the scarlet-haired woman tried to take her mind off of things. Lucy pauses, choosing the right word, "fun?"

"What?" The whole guild now turned their attention to the two female wizards at the bar counter, their ears perking up at the mention of the other continent, and the said reputation that Lucy has which was discovered when the group fought Eisenwald.

"I mean defeating dark guilds brings relief to me, but I was also searching for someone, in hopes of finding them there. Even just a glimpse is enough."

Erza can't help but to ask. "Who's that someone?"

Lucy smiled, but her eyes held sadness, "It was my mentor, a friend and a second mother to me."

Erza sensing that it's a topic that shouldn't be talked about with many people, tried to cheer her up instead, "I believe you would see her in the future."

The blonde nods, "I hope so."

"Lucy!" One of the guild members said, "What's your magic?"

Lucy turned where the voice came from, "I'm a celestial wizard."

"But they said you also have a scythe or something? What is that? Do you have a second magic?"

"You mean this?" The scythe appeared out of nowhere on Lucy's hand, the others gasping on its appearance. It seemed as if there's some yellow rope surrounding the half handle, her blade shining even without the need of sunlight hitting against it. "I am also a Dragon slayer like Natsu, it's my second magic."

"That's amazing!"

Whispers resonated throughout the guild.

"Thanks?" Lucy answers. She spent the day talking and laughing with them. She tried to catch up for all the things that she missed, events that happened where she wasn't there. But before she retired to the comfort that her home brings, she couldn't help but to think about the two pairs of eyes that watched her throughout the time, one with admiration and another emotion that she can't comprehend.

* * *

In Era, the magic council was having one of their regular meetings. Arguments flied across the room, until a loud voice boomed, immediately shutting them up. "Eisenwald's defeat does not solve the main problem in any way."

"The number of dark guilds is as many as the stars in the sky."

"Fairy Tail had caused wreckage again!"

"Why can't they settle down!"

"But they also defeated Eisenwald, so there's one less powerful dark guild from all the major ones."

"The people would think that we can't control those bunch of wizards! They would lose respect for us!"

A blue haired man who stayed silent the whole time finally spoke, "Then at least choose one of them to take the blame."

"Good point."

He chuckled inside, "I will see you again."

* * *

The next day, Lucy was awakened when Aira gave soft pats against her cheek. She grunted, and snuggled more to the comfort of her pillow. "Let me sleep more."

"I would," The cat said calmly, but then her voice grew louder, "But it's Erza and Natsu's fight today!"

Lucy asks, her voice groggy from being tired. "Huh? When did they decide to do that?"

"When we were on the train!" Aira shouts this time, "Now get your lazy ass up!"

"Fine." Lucy cursed under her breath, stretching her arms a little bit before standing up.

After an hour of getting ready, Lucy walked lazily to the direction of the guild, her eyes still half shut while Aira gave her a push from time to time. "Walk faster!"

"I am!"

"You don't, so move faster!" The talking cat complains, "We'll miss the fight!"

Before Lucy could say something, they saw the front of the guild, people surrounding something that seemed to be where the fight was going to be held. "Hurry up!"

Lucy said a few _excuse me's_ before she could reach the front. Erza and Natsu were standing across each other, the latter having a huge grin in his face and the former showing no emotion.

The crowd cheers the person who they placed their bets on.

"Get him!"

"You can do it, Natsu!"

Lucy stares at them with a bored gaze, "They're really serious?"

"Oh, Lucy!" Mira greets, "You arrived at the right time, it's just about to start."

Lucy nods, "They are two of the strongest wizards in our guild right? And for them to fight here, it's gonna get messy."

She hears Gray snickered at her side, "Who told you they are the top wizards in our guild?"

"Mira." Lucy answers.

Gray freezes at the answer then proceeds to apologize to Mira who was near in tears. Lucy laughs at the sight. They were interrupted when they heard the duelers speak again.

"I was a kid since we last fought," Natsu starts, "This time is different, I'm going to beat you."

Erza closes her eyes, "Then I'm going to fight for real, too." The scarlet mage opens her eyes and smirks. A blinding light engulfs her, and when it disappeared, her armour changed.

The crowd was booming again with whispers.

"It's her Flame Empress Armor!"

"It cancels out fire!"

"Natsu's going to lose as usual!"

Master Makarov signals the fight, "Begin!"

The two started their attacks, for every flamed fists that Natsu hits, Erza cancels it out with her sword. But before Erza's sword hits Natsu, a messenger from the Magic Council appears from the mass of people surrounding them, hitting its hands as if it's a gong. The sound echoes across the crowd, including Erza and Natsu. When the attention is focused on the stranger, they clear their throat. "Stop whatever this is. Everyone do not move.I'm an emissary from the Magic Council."

Levy wonders, "What is a messenger from the Magic Council doing here?"

"It's a frog though?" Lucy points out.

The messenger glared at her, and she closed her mouth quickly. "For numerous crimes that have been committed during the Eisenwald incident, and destruction of property, I'm hereby to arrest Erza Scarlet. "

"But we did it as a group!" Natsu snarled. The messenger ignored him, "Take us with her!"

"Natsu," Master Makarov spoke, "Stop, the council only wants her. Be thankful."

Natsu grunted, but said nothing anymore. They watched as Erza returned to her original attire before she got taken away.

Lucy watched silently on the sidelines, a smirk replacing her stoic expression.

"You are planning something that is probably stupid, aren't you?" Aira asked, sighing.

Lucy shrugged, "Maybe, you have to find out."

She laughs, and Aira wants to punch Lucy for her insane plans. _Trust Lucy and her mind, sometimes._

* * *

The guild was surprisingly gloomy, Gray had his clothes on as he was sitting, Mira was looking down as well when usually a smile is on her face and Elfman twirled the drink on his hand.

A high-pitch voice shouted in the quiet guild, "Let me out! Let me out of here!"

Mira glared, annoyed at where the voice came from, "Be quiet, Natsu."

Natsu continued shouting and Mirajane stared at him. "You will go into a rampage if we let you out."

Natsu, who is in a lizard form replied, "No, I'm not going to! Let me out!"

"If we do, you'll save her."

"I would not! Like I'd help her!" Natsu shouts again, flailing his arms, "Turn me in my original form!"

Gray crossed his arms, "This is the council. There's nothing that we can do."

"I'm going to give them a piece of mind! I don't care if they are the council! They are the ones who are wrong!"

Gray only sighed, pretending to not hear Natsu's hundreds of complaints.

* * *

Erza walked through the halls of the Fiore branch of National Council, her wrists were cuffed, the messenger who arrested her was in front of her. As she neared their trial room, she saw a familiar figure leaning on one of the beams of the building, his arms crossed, his blue hair can be seen even from afar.

"Siegrain!"

When she reached him, the man smirked, spreading his arms as to greet her while the messenger bowed, "It's been a while Erza."

He waved his hand to dismiss the messenger in front of Erza. When they were gone, the man stepped forward, going to the side of Erza, who can't help but to clench her teeth. "Erza."

"Siegrain. What are you doing here?" She asks, her teeth clenched as to stop herself from saying strings of curses.

The man puts his hands up in defense, "Relax. This is just a projection. My body is in Era right now. All the officers that are now in the trial room are projections too. This trial is only for publicity due to the damages that wizards do."

"So this was your doing?" The scarlet mage says furiously, "I should have known. They need someone to fully take the blame. A scapegoat. That is me."

"Smart. It's nice to see you. It's been a long time."

"I don't want to see you." Erza retorts,

Siegrain shakes his head but a smirk remains in his lips. "That's not nice. I stood up for Fairy Tail."

"And you offered me?"

Siegrain ignores what she said and only chuckles, "Remember, Erza. Not a word or else."

"I will."

The hologram disappeared slowly, and Erza formed her hands into fists. She took a deep breath before proceeding to the door, her shaky hands gripping the door handle tightly.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore! We have to go testify!" Gray grumbled.

"Hold on, now!" Makarov shouted while sitting at the bar counter.

"She was unlawfully arrested!" Elfman butted in.

"It's too late for that even if we hurry!" The master concluded, his eyes closed.

"Let me out!" Natsu shouted once again.

The master snickered, "Are you sure that you want to be out?"

Natsu tensed, now becoming quiet. The others stared at him, confused.

"What's the matter? You suddenly grew quiet."

Natsu shook, but grunted loudly when the master shot his magic into his direction, breaking the glass that served as his cage.

When the smoke disappeared, it was Macao instead of Natsu.

"Macao?!"

"What the?!"

Macao scratched the back of his head, "I apologize. I owe Natsu a favor so I transformed into a lizard to pretend that I am him."

"Don't tell me he went after Erza!" Gray sneered.

"I think so." Macao trails off.

"All of you shut up! We'll just wait and see how things turn out." Makarov's voice resonated in the guild.

They went quiet, but not before the sound of the guild doors being opened garnered their attention. It was Natsu who was rubbing his eyes as if he fell asleep.

"Natsu's here?" Gray asks, confused.

"I thought he's going to the council?"

"Well that was my plan," He answered, "But I met Lucy on the road with the same plan. Before I knew it, she knocked me out."

They only stared at him, waiting for him to tell them what truly happened.

* * *

_He was following the carriage where Erza was in, he was hiding in the bushes, but his attention was divided when someone appeared behind him. It was Lucy and Aira._

"_What are you doing here, Luce?"_

_The former only smiled, "I could say the same thing. Are you perhaps going to follow Erza?"_

"_I am. She's unfairly been arrested when she did nothing wrong!"_

"_I agree with you." She smirked, "But that's going to be my job."_

_Before Natsu knew it, Lucy hit the part of his neck where it immediately knocked a person unconscious. Natsu's body would have hit the ground roughly if Lucy hadn't caught his limp body._

_Before he went completely unconscious, he heard Lucy say, "Sorry, Natsu" before he blacked out._

* * *

"And that was it, I woke up in her apartment and a letter on her desk saying she apologizes for what she did." He trails off, "And also said not to follow her."

"Natsu fainted with just one hit," Gray laughed.

"I didn't!"

"Be quiet!" The master put a hand on his chin, "Let's see on how Lucy would handle this."'

They all sat and waited, thinking of what Lucy would do.

* * *

At the gates of the Fiore branch, guards stood at the entrance, Lucy appeared in front of them in a flash and they jolted in surprise.

"How did she appear out of the blue?"

"Teleportation?"

"I don't think so."

They crossed their spears in an attempt to block Lucy, but she still stood there, grinning like an idiot, Aira watching behind her back. "Move aside."

The guard gulps before standing straight, "State your business first before we let you in, otherwise you have no choice but to leave if you don't have any."

Lucy muttered something under her breath, and before the guards knew it, they were knocked out unconscious. "I told you to move aside, bastards."

"Are you really sure we're doing this, Lucy? You can get arrested for damaging properties." Aira says, "I bet they will release Erza after a day."

"I'm sure," Lucy answers, her tone firm. "That's the point of doing this."

"I can't believe I'm letting you do stupid things." Aira glared.

"Cause you love me." Lucy grinned.

She continues walking until she arrives at the centre building. She peeked through the hallways, "Where do you think they're holding the trial?"

Aira suggests, "Just follow Erza's scent if you still can smell a bit in the air."

"You're right."

* * *

"This wizard hearing will now come to order." The speaker said. "Defendant Erza Scarlet. Please take the stand."

Erza went to the platform, her head low. Siegrain laughed inside his mind.

"Defendant Erza. You are accused of the partial destruction of Oshibana Station during the recent Eisenwald incident because of Lullaby. As well as the damages to the Ryusika Gorge Railway, and the destruction of Clover properties. Witnesses say that the person who is responsible is a mage with a well-clad armor –"

Before he could continue, sediments flew across the room as someone burst through the doors behind Erza, the council members were shocked but quickly regained their composure and waited for the smoke to disperse to see the culprit. When the smoke was gone, they saw a blonde girl standing at the hole that was the result of earlier, a cat behind her. Her eyes were ridiculously shining red, a low growl went out of her.

"Why did you arrest my comrade?"

"Lucy?" Erza asked in a whisper, scared that the blonde's eyes were still red. She remembered Aira's words during their fight with Eisenwald. "_Lucy gets mad if they accuse something that isn't really true to someone who is innocent. Specifically if it's her comrade." _She also recalled when Lucy went mad at the townspeople when she saved Mira and her siblings and almost did something that she regretted. Good thing that Aira was there.

She exchanged eye contact with Aira, who immediately understood what Erza meant. She nudged Lucy in an attempt to calm her down, but the blonde's attention was still transfixed at the council members sitting at the higher row.

"Who are you?" The spokesperson said.

"My identity is not needed. Release my comrade right at this instant even though this is just for publicity. It is your fault in the first place that Eisenwald got a hold of Lullaby." Lucy snarled, her eyes still glowing dangerously red.

"Who are you to accuse and place the blame on us?! Take them to a cell!" A council member ordered.

Erza quickly stepped out of the platform, now shaking Lucy's hand to really calm her down. "Lucy it's okay. They are supposed to release me after this is done."

"I don't care." The blonde's firm tone made Erza close her mouth. "I won't shut up just because this is for publicity or whatever you call it. Just because your power would be in question does not mean that you have the right to involve someone who has done nothing wrong but save this town and the guild masters."

Siegrain only watched their interaction. _Is Erza scared of her? Impossible._

"Take them to a cell! Or do you want Fairy Tail to be erased and be blamed?" A council member threatened, now chuckling slightly as if knowing that the mysterious person would be scared.

But she wasn't. Her face showed that she was more annoyed. In a blink, the walls that made the trial room were eradicated, and smoke seeped into the atmosphere. A powerful magic force made Erza, Siegrain and another council member get down on their knees just by only how strong it was. The other council members' projections slightly twitched, but they still stayed silent nonetheless.

"Try doing something to Fairy Tail and I won't think twice to erase you. That was only a surge of my magic power and is already enough to put two of your members on their knees. Do I need to say more?" She turned once again at the council members. "We're leaving. If you try to follow us and do something to _my _guild, you know who you'll be facing."

She cut the restraints on Erza's hands who was still shaken on what she felt and witnessed. Lucy crouched down in one of her knees and smiled warmly to Erza, her eyes now turned into its normal color. "Let's go?"

Erza nodded stiffly, before they were gone in a second.

The council members' projections only stared at each other, "Who was that?"

* * *

A second had passed and they were in front of the guild. Lucy had a slight sheen of sweat trailing from her neck. Erza blink rapidly as if not believing what is happening. _We were in the council and now we are back in the guild already?_

She stood up shakily, her knees had hurt from being forcefully kneeled because of the strong magic power. Lucy who returned in her calm state was now being scolded by Aira beside Erza.

"What did I tell you about controlling your temper? What's going to happen now? And you really transported from there to here!"

"I'm sorry," Lucy fidgeted on her fingers, "They wouldn't do anything, not on the way that I threatened them. Besides, Erza's now back, right?"

Erza dumbly nodded, still unable to say anything. _Why can't I?_

Aira only sighed, "You really scared me there. Are you alright? Tired?"

Lucy giggled, "I'm tired a little bit. But let's go inside."

She pushed on the doors of the guild, and a series of noises is what greeted them.

"They're back?"

"What? But only a few hours had passed. They should be back at night." Master Makarov questioned, not believing that the 'trial' was done so fast.

"Well, something happened." Aira started, now they were listening to her. "This dumbass here," she points at Lucy, "Scared them off. Probably Erza too."

Erza denied, "I wasn't! Just surprised."

"What happened?!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Well…" Aira proceeded to tell them everything that had happened, but she didn't say some details knowing that they would be nervous of the possible consequences of her actions. They all stared at Lucy in disbelief who was now sitting on one of the stools, sipping her milkshake.

"She did that?! I can't believe it."

"Maybe that is why they are really here early. They do not really have a choice."

"Well at least she gave some justice to Erza."

"I could have handled it just fine," Erza whispered, sipping on her tea.

"Lucy's amazing!" Natsu cheered, "But you knocked me out!"

"Sorry, Natsu." Lucy paused, "I really didn't mean to."

"Well, whatever!" Natsu smiled, "Just don't do it again."

"I will."

Natsu only laughed in return before going to where Gray is to have one of their usual fights.

"Lucy? Come here." Makarov called.

Lucy went to the side of the bar counter where Makarov is sitting, "Yes master?"

"What really happened? I know Aira left out some details."

"Uhm…" Lucy chuckled nervously, "I kinda went actually mad, and I may have threatened them back when they said something about the guild."

"What did they say?"

"That they would erase and blame Fairy Tail if I don't stop."

"And?" Makarov asks, urging Lucy to continue what she's saying, "What did you reply?"

"I said that if they do something to the guild, I won't think twice but to erase them instead."

"Do you think they would be really scared? What if they really do something to the guild, Lucy? I can't let that happen!" Makarov said, exasperated. "What will happen now?"

"I don't think they would do something to the guild, Master. Given that I showed an ounce of my power to them. But I think they would do something to me to keep me in check and so they could control me."

"I wish, my child. But what would you do if what you think happens?"

Lucy shrugged. "Embrace it, I guess. For now, I just have to let the events unfold."

"I positively hope so."

Elfman started, "Now that Erza's here, aren't you going to continue your fight?"

"You're right!" Natsu cheered, ecstatic. "Let's continue our fight, Erza!"

"No, we should save it for another day." Erza said nonchalantly, sipping quietly on her tea.

"No way!" Natsu disagreed, "We're continuing it!" He attacked Erza but before he could land his attack, Erza stood up, punching his gut hard in the process. Natsu was down quickly.

"Then let's start." Erza answers, dusting off her skirt.

"Natsu's down!"

Rambunctious laughter exploded in the guild, but not before Makarov felt something weird.

"What's wrong, Master?"

"I suddenly felt sleepy, it's him."

Mirajane suddenly felt dizzy, and before her head could hit the bar counter, Lucy supported her head, laying it softly. The others also felt the same, now clutching their heads. They tried to stop it, but they know they can't since it is stronger than what they can do.

"This is! -"

"I'm sleepy."

They all fell softly on to the ground, except Lucy who's wide awake and Makarov who's half conscious.

"You're awake, Lucy? How?" The master asked, confused as it doesn't work even just for a little bit on Lucy who was now starting to get confused.

"I'm wondering the same, master. What's happening?"

Both of them stared at the masked man who entered on the guild, his steps padded lightly at the wooden floor.

"Mystogan." Makarov greets.

_Mystogan?_ Lucy felt the name seemed familiar to her, _where did she hear it from?_ The masked man tore one of the jobs on the request board, now turning to where Makarov sat, "I'll return back."

"Hold on!" Makarov stopped him, "Lift the –"

Before he could say more, Lucy appeared in front of the mysterious man, removing his mask that covers the half of his face. The latter was surprised, because no one had been able to do it to him, and also because of the secret that he keeps that's why he can't let anyone see his face.

Lucy only stood there in shock, along with Makarov, "Myst? Is that really you?"

"Lucy?"

"It is me." Lucy smiles, "It's been so long! So you have joined here after all! Where is she?"

"She is somewhere else," Mystogan took his mask from Lucy's hands and put it back to cover his face again, "It's good to see you again, Lucy. But I have to go."

"I understand." Lucy waved him off, "Now, lift the sleeping spell before you leave."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three" He got past the unconscious bodies of his guild members.

"Two."

"One." He was now out of the guild and disappeared.

The guild members started to regain their consciousness one by one.

"My head hurts."

"This feeling," Macao starts, "Mystogan's sleeping magic is as powerful as ever."

"So Mystogan is his full name." Lucy whispers to herself. Then she asks Elfman, "So he's powerful?"

Elfman nods, "He's one of the running candidates for the strongest man in Fairy Tail."

Gray also agrees, "For some reason, he doesn't want anyone to see his face. So he puts everyone to sleep whenever he comes to take a job." Gray trails off, "No one but master knows what he looks like."

Master Makarov and Lucy exchange glances in which Gray catches on, "Don't tell me you know his face?"

The blonde mage scratches her ear and chuckles nervously, "Let's say I met him during one of my travels. Don't ask anymore questions about him."

Gray only nods. But before silence is present, an arrogant voice echoed in the guild. "No, I also know him."

The guild members were surprised. A man with also a blonde hair was in the second floor of the guild, his arms propped in the railings.

"Laxus!"

"You're here?!"

"This is rare!"

Laxus laughs, a bit dryly. "He's just shy. Don't get too nosy."

The voice was enough for Natsu to wake up, Lucy notices. "Laxus, fight me!"

Gray butts in, "Erza just gave you a beat down!"

The ice mage whispers to Lucy, "I don't know if you know him but he's also one of the candidates for the strongest member."

He hears Lucy scoff, "Oh, I know him. I'm just gonna be silent and watch things turn out."

Then they hear the lightning mage chuckling as if mocking. "You don't stand a chance against me if you can't even beat mere Erza."

Lucy grips the teacup that she is holding when she hears the comment and feels her ears going red. It was an insult, and she wasn't going to let anyone downgrade her friends.

"_Just friends?" _She hears Aira ask in her mind.

The blonde furrows her eyebrows and turns to Aira who was across her. "_What are you saying?"_

She sees Aira shrug, "_Nothing. Just calm down, okay? If he says one more insult, just do whatever you're gonna do."_

The blonde mage nods in response.

"What does that even mean?" Erza says, slightly furious.

Laxus raises his arms, "I'm the strongest."

"Come down here, you jerk!" Natsu shouts.

"Then go here." Laxus challenges, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hell, I will!" Natsu jumps on the top of the tables, and when he arrives at the top of the bar counter to hop on the flights of stairs, Master Makarov's hand enlarges and he pounds it to Natsu. "You're not yet allowed to the second floor."

He turns to Laxus, "Stop it."

The latter only laughs, "I won't let anyone take the title of Fairy Tail's strongest! Not even Erza and Mystogan."

A loud scoff resonates in the guild, and they all turn to the source. It was Lucy, who was stirring her tea. "Don't get ahead over yourself, _Lax."_ She emphasizes on the nickname that she gave him that she knows he hates. "I just came back and you still haven't changed."

A flash of recognition fleets in his eyes because of the use of the nickname. There was only one girl who called him that. It was only the girl a few years ago who newly joined the guild that gave him that nickname to get on his nerves. He composes himself quickly. "_Lucy, _it's good to see that you're back. But I wished that you hadn't."

The other members that are present can only stare at Laxus and Lucy. They were anticipating what would happen.

The blonde takes a sip at her cup before answering, now staring at Laxus. "And miss the chance to tease you like old times? I wouldn't pass that opportunity." She scoffs again, "But I see that you're still arrogant as ever, I really hate your guts."

Laxus clenches his fists. "Likewise."

Makarov only facepalms, "Oh, Dear Mavis, here they go again."

* * *

Lucy was on her way home from the guild. She was exhausted given that there were many things that happened today. _The arrest, Myst, then Lax. _Lucy sighs, then pats Aira's head who is sleeping already while Lucy cradles her in her arms. She arrives in her apartment, and she twists the knob to her door. After she closed the door behind her, the sight of Natsu and Happy exercising in her bed makes her scream, and causes Aira to wake up.

"Welcome -"

Before Natsu can continue, a kick makes contact in his face.

"You guys stink! And you had the audacity to workout in my bed!" She sighs and rubs her temples, "Shouldn't you do your workout in your house?"

The fire mage chuckles, "What are you talking about? We're a team, remember?" He passes her a dumbbell, "You like pink, right?"

Lucy's eyebrows twitched as she stared at the object, incredulous. "What am I going to do with that?"

Natsu ignores her and resumes doing pushups, "We're gonna get stronger if we want to beat Erza and Laxus."

Lucy stays silent. "You did something stupid, right?"

Natsu doesn't answer but she sees Happy getting nervous. She glances at Aira - who's now awake because of the noise earlier - and she nods. "They stole an S-Class quest."

Happy stutters then began to sweat bullets. "H-how did you know?"

"You're hiding it on your back. I can see the mark **S** on the side." Aira points out. _I actually read your mind, sorry._

The blonde sighs then puts out a hand, "Can I see?"

When Happy gives her the poster, she opens it and scans the details. "Lift the curse of Galuna Island?"

"We should go," Natsu says, "They're not going to believe that we are strong if we don't prove something to them."

Lucy hums, then turns to Aira who shakes her head. When the cat sees that there's a mischievous glint in the blonde's eyes, she knows that she can't change her mind. "It says that there's a golden key as a reward. We'll go then."

"Huh?" Natsu asks dumbly, "You're not going to refuse or complain?"

Lucy snickers, "Do you want me to do that then?" When she sees the fire mage shake his head, she continues. "Besides, I've been looking for the gold keys, there wasn't one in Giltena. And it was a while since I had fun, this can spice things up."

"You think they're not going to get mad at us?"

Lucy chuckles, "We're not technically breaking guild rules. I'm an S Class so we're good. We just didn't inform the master that we're taking the job." She stands up, and packs a little bit of food. She glances at Natsu who was still sitting on the floor. "Aren't you coming?"

The latter rises to his feet and hastily exits to the window of Lucy's room. Happy grabs his shoulders and they fly out of the window. "First one that arrives at the port can decide our way of transportation to the island!"

Lucy laughs, and Aira sits on her shoulder as she closes the door to her apartment. "It's on!"

* * *

The next day, a panicking Mirajane comes down from the stairs. "Master! A poster of an S-Class quest is missing from the second floor!"

Makarov stirs his coffee and puts it in his mouth to drink. When his mind finally registers what Mirajane said, he spits out his coffee.

* * *

I got a writer's block after I updated last time i- anyways, this was too long AHAHA thank you for the comments on the previous chapters. They motivate me to write more excitingly and properly. I enjoyed writing this chapter because we get to see Lucy being mad for Erza :) But will her actions cause consequences? What's going to happen after they stole the S-Class? Let me know your thoughts! See you guys in the next chapter :)


End file.
